Memories of the Past and the Fate of the Future
by lady of avalon
Summary: CHAPTER 24 has been uploaded! Completed Part One Serena's past memories as Serenity are plaguing her. Will she be able to control them in time before a new evil from the past destroys the Sailor Scouts? Please Read and Review.
1. Changes

Memories of the Past, Fate of the Future  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
AN: I am borrowing characters from Sailor Moon and using the English adaptation of the Japanese series.  
  
I used to be Morgan_Le_Faye. Just to let you know and I am reposting my story.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1 - Change  
  
The rainy days of spring were almost at an end, the nights were getting warmer the day's hotter. People were beginning to plan vacations just as students were counting down until the end of school. To some it was a beginning however to others it seemed like an end.  
  
It was Saturday morning and Serena who had always loved to sleep till noon, was up and about doing this and that as if trying to pass the time away. Luna had been away for a few days to be with Mina and Artemis. Serena didn't mind the quietness least of all today. It would have been difficult to explain to her faithful companion as to why she had awoken early, had been waking early everyday for the past several months.  
  
Serena stopped for a moment and looked into the mirror. Her hair had grown longer, though her usual meatball hairstyle was not in evident today. Today she had opted for a long braid that gave her a more mature look about her. She wore her jump suit and top with her crescent moon necklace. She was indeed a dazzler. Her youthful child face was gradually changing into one of a young woman. She was indeed almost that.  
  
It had been almost a year since the events of Pegasus and the Dark Moon. Her life had turned slowly but surely back to normal. It wasn't long afterwards that Rini had been called back to the future. Of course Serena had been dismayed and heartbroken especially given that she was never going to return to the past as depicted by her future self.  
  
Darien and she had held their future daughter what seemed like hours before they reluctantly let go of her. The others had also felt sad about their young friend leaving.  
  
What the worst thing was that at the moment Rini left, all memory of her was erased. Photos that Serena could have sworn she had taken of Rini were not to be found. All traces of her existence had disappeared. All accept their memories.  
  
Memories.  
  
Serena sighed as she picked up a photo of her and Darien by the lake where the wild roses grew.  
  
Serena had gotten her wish to have her life return to normal. This time unlike many other ones, everyone retained their memories as being sailor scouts. Though after Pegasus there had not been another threat from any Dark Powers. At first the weekly meetings continued, for training and Rae's vision search. However, those soon became far and between. Now they met once a month only to look into what the Scouts had called The Time of Sleep.  
  
Each had contributed ideas of what this could be from. They had all seen the projection of how the Earth was struck by what the "King of the Earth" had quoted as ecological disaster that froze the entire planet. They had asked Rini many times as to what happened but Rini only had shook her head and stated that no one knew. The Scouts were still on alert status and each carried around their communicators as always.  
  
The telephone suddenly shrilled but her mom downstairs who was preparing breakfast soon answered it. Serena waited, wondering if it was a call for her but after many moments gave up on that thought.  
  
Serena sat down on her pillows at the table and carefully picked up her locket and carefully examined it. It was her musical one that played a song. Serena had always believed that this special locket held special powers that only could be opened by her and Darien's love. Had it not been the locket that helped Darien remember during their fight against Queen Beryl.  
  
At once Serena opened the delicate cover and immediately it began to play their tune. It was strange but the locket only ever played if either Darien or she held it.  
  
Molly had once wanted to look at it and play it but as soon as she had opened it there had been nothing. Molly had returned it horrified that she may have broken it however as soon as Serena touched it, the locket came alive.  
  
Serena laughed softly. Good 'ole Molly. She had been freaked when it had started to play though was memorized by the tune, as did all who listened to it.  
  
The musical notes filled the air and Serena became a little weepy.  
  
Darien and she were still going out and Serena felt that their relationship had improved slightly with Rini gone. Though Serena knew she should not have been jealous of her own daughter, she couldn't help but think that things were a little easier with her gone. Darien and she had talked about it when Rini had been gone for a couple of weeks and Darien had agreed that though they loved Rini dearly it was time to think about them.  
  
Her school grades improved exponentially during the past several months and had even had passed the High School Entrance exam with a 70 %, stunning her family, friends and teachers.  
  
So to everyone who saw her, saw a beautiful girl who had a Prince as a boyfriend, who had many friends and a family who loved her. To all who knew and saw her thought she had the world and was happy.  
  
Serena looked back into the mirror and saw what no one else saw. There were dark circles under her eyes. Her usual happy smile was strained and fake though no one knew the difference. Her shoulders felt like lead and her head ached all the time from the strain she was feeling.  
  
It all started after the last battle almost a year ago. At first Serena had thought it was the after effects of the magic she had used, especially after Luna's continuous speeches that though Artemis and she had retained their memories from the Moon Kingdom, Serena's mother Queen Serenity had made sure that all would have no memory to interfere in their present or future lives. The only exceptions had been when Darien and Serena had experienced some past experiences so that they would find one another once more and what little of the past the Queen had shown them just before the last battle with the Negaverse.  
  
About a month after the battle, flashes within dreams started to play in Serena's mind. Visions of places appeared that felt familiar but knew she had never been before. The visions or memories at first came very slowly and then only in small bursts or fragments that seemed real yet not real. Slowly they soon came to her during the day as well.  
  
One time in class Miss Haruna had been given a lesson and was trying to ask a question to Serena who responded correctly but then called her Ulina. When Serena had come out of it, she knew what she had done. Ulina had been a tutor she had growing up on the moon. At first Serena couldn't make out the difference for Miss Haruna looked somewhat like her tutor of a thousand years ago.  
  
After that things became worse as her past memories started to change her behaviour and attitude. To everyone around her thought she had just started to mature a little more that resulted either by the battle, losing Rini or by just growing up. No one knew that it was the results of Princess Serenity coming into being. It had been hard to keep her change to a slow one to keep from the others knowing.  
  
It had been hard work however everyone seemed to be in love with the more mature Serena though everyone missed the old goofy and clumsy one. Only Darien noticed the drastic change in attitude.  
  
He had asked if everything was all right but Serena had always replied that it was nothing, that maybe it was the Princess part of her coming into being at last. Darien smiled, laughed and replied, "Just as long as a part of my meatball head stays the same. I will be happy."  
  
Serena laughed and cried at the same time. Little he knew how right she was by her statement. Princess Serenity was coming into being and with that all the feelings of responsibility and character that had been drilled into her by her mother. And no matter what she did the old Serena was losing the battle.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Vision

Chapter Two - Vision  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Authors Note: I am just borrowing the characters from Sailor Moon. I do not own them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hi Guys!" Rae waved to the other girls as she came through the café doors. Lita and Amy were sitting by the window admiring the beautiful blue skies, while sipping on their milkshake. They both turned from the window at the familiar voice and saw Rae coming towards them.  
  
"Hi there Rae." Amy indicated the chair beside her.  
  
Lita looked up and smiled at Rae and asked, "Have you seen Mina yet? We were suppose to come over together but she called and said she had something to do before she came."  
  
Rae took off her sweater and draped it over her chair before signalling to the waiter for another milkshake. "I met her on the way here with Artemis and Luna. They were going to stop off at Serena's to pick her up."  
  
Both Lita and Amy looked up and stared at her. "You mean Serena is actually awake at this time?" indicating the clock on the wall which read 11 AM.  
  
The Amy and Lita giggled at their friend's, Saturday sleeping habits, which consisted of sleeping until after noon. As a ritual the girls came here at the café in the morning before going over to Serena's to hang out or go to the movies.  
  
All the scouts had remained best of friends and though Rae would probably never admit to it, Serena was special to them even beyond the fact of her real identity.  
  
Rae finally sat down but her face remained quiet, which was unusual. Rae, more then anyone liked to make a joke at Serena's expense.  
  
"Something is not right, guys. Luna has been feeling that there is something going on with Serena." Rae stopped talking for a moment as her milkshake was being served.  
  
Sipping her drink slowly she waited for the waiter to be away from hearing distance before continuing in almost a whisper. "And I think my visions have ceased."  
  
Amy and Lita bent towards her to catch her words. "Did you say no visions?" Amy asked as if not quite believing what she was hearing.  
  
Rae only could nod and then looked away. Amy shook her head. "That's impossible."  
  
Rae shrugged slightly and went to explain that she had had a vision about a month back that hadn't quite made sense to her.  
  
She had been standing next to Serena on the bridge next to the Ocean looking out to its waters however when Rae had tried to look at her directly, Serena's figure became blurry until she thought she was seeing two of them. In the next moment both of the figures of Serena shattered into specs of crystal. A young man appeared suddenly in front of her. His figure was standing with his face to the back of the sun making him undistinguishable. He had made a familiar gesture with his hands and at that moment Rae had felt something drain from her and then all turned to blackness.  
  
As Rae explained all the minute details she also explained since that time on she had tried to call upon the sacred fires to help her solve this vision. However it had taken weeks before Rae had finally given up. She had not been able to concentrate and meditate as she had always done with ease before.  
  
"I finally have to accept that whoever this guy is from my vision, he has somehow blocked my connection to the sacred fires of Mars." Rae repeated the words that were on her mind.  
  
Lita looked anxious at her friend. "Were you able to change?"  
  
Rae slowly raised her eyes from the glass and replied. "Since this happened I am afraid to try and find out that I can't."  
  
Amy looked at her Mercury computer and tapped something into it. After a moment her computer buzzed slightly and stopped. Amy looked at the monitor and spoke.  
  
"I did a quick analysis of you Mars and I can't find any outside source that may have caused it. There is no energy field or outside source that I can detect that is even remotely near you." Tapping something again into her computer the monitor lit up and again buzzed slightly.  
  
Without looking up from her computer, Amy said, "I think we should all get together for a Sailor Scout meeting, as soon as possible to try and change. It's been about a month or two since we did."  
  
The scouts looked at each other in dismay, hoping that their worst fears did not come to pass. With that they got up and gathered their belongings together and made their way to the temple.  
  
  
  
Serena was downstairs tidying up by this time, while her mother had gone quickly downtown to pick up a package. Her father was called into the office to prepare some papers that were due Monday morning and her brother was staying over at a friend's. So, Serena was home alone not even with Rini's annoying presence in the house.  
  
Her mother was going to have a heart attack if she came in and saw Serena doing any type of chores. Serena laughed to herself feeling a little bit better. She was going to meet the others later on at the Café or the Crown. Sometimes they came over to hang out at her place however today of all days she didn't want to be here. Her room felt a little different to her as if belonging to someone else. She couldn't exactly say why that was, just a feeling that was washing over her.  
  
Serena made some tea and brought out a couple of cookies and stared at them. Usually she loved cookies and to eat but it seemed that was also being denied her. Giving a tired sigh she gave up on eating and just settled for her tea. As she sipped the warm liquid, she turned to her thoughts.  
  
Today she felt a light presence in the back of her mind that had never happened before. Serena laughed at her foolishness thinking it was due to the memories and visions of her past. So far she had maintained control over those memories and being extra careful at where and when she was, especially in front of the others.  
  
At the thought of the scouts, another vision popped into her head from a time a long ago when she first met them. She had not liked Rae in the past when she first met her but later on they became very firm friends and comrades.  
  
Serena smiled and reflected how that was true today. Shaking her head vigorously as if trying to empty her mind, she got up from the table and began putting away the cookies.  
  
She had to think of this time, this place.not the past!  
  
It was so easy to draw within her these memories. But she knew that if she did she might become lost.  
  
At that time the doorbell rang. Serena frowned and looked at her clock, which read quarter after 11. Who could that be? She thought. The others came in usually about 12:30 or 1. Quickly she went to the front door and opened it surprised to see Mina holding Luna and Artemis. Mina was also surprised, thinking that Serena's mom would answer it and that she would be in bed still.  
  
"Hey there girlfriend!" Mina greeted with a warm smile.  
  
Serena smiled and opened the door farther for them to enter. "Mina what are you doing here so early?"  
  
Luna and Artemis jumped from Mina's arms and ran to the sofa. Mina looked at Luna who was looking at Serena with her observant expression.  
  
Luna cleared her throat and began. "Serena? Is everything alright?" she asked worriedly.  
  
On the inside Serena remained stunned. Hoping her stunned state wasn't showing on her face she gave her best fake smile and laughed like the Serena of old.  
  
"Why would you think there is something wrong?" she asked after laughing.  
  
Luna looked closely at Serena's face and even though she couldn't pin it, she felt that something was still not right. However this did sound like the old Serena.  
  
Before Luna could say anything more, Mina interjected. "Its because you seem just a little different. However we all change at one point or another."  
  
Serena smiled and fully agreed.  
  
Luna didn't look convinced and tried to say so. "Maybe but even Darien has said."  
  
"Luna!" Artemis interjected forcefully.  
  
Before Luna could make a come back both Mina's and Serena's communicators went off. Mina immediately switched it on and responded, "Mina here. What's the emergency?"  
  
Amy's face came on to the small monitor. "Mina where are you?"  
  
"I am over at Serena's. What's going on Amy?" Mina asked the question again.  
  
"Come over to the temple immediately. This is a Sailor emergency. Bring Serena if she is with you." Amy's responded.  
  
"Will do." With that Amy's face disappeared and the communicator shut off.  
  
Serena looked at Mina and asked. "What do you think happened?"  
  
Artemis and Luna looked at the girls and said nothing. Serena went upstairs quickly to get her sweater and locket. As she went upstairs she closed her eyes and wished to anyone who was listening.  
  
No. Please no! Serena thought. She began to become fearful. If she was forced to transform into Sailor Moon at a time like this and had to call up on her royal blood to use the Crystal, what was going to happen to her?  
  
She stopped for a moment and lifted the receiver to call Darien. There was no answer as Serena had thought. He was probably at the library.  
  
"Darien it's me, Serena. There is a Sailor emergency. If you get this message we will be at the temple if you want to meet us there. If not I'll stop by later to inform you."  
  
Serena replaced the receiver and went quickly down the stairs and met Mina at the front door.  
  
"So much for a peaceful weekend." Mina laughed.  
  
Serena smiled but it never reached her eyes.  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Problems

Chapter 3 Problems  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Authors Note: I am continuing with the story with this chapter. Please read and review. Thanks to those who have.  
  
Characters of Sailor Moon are not owned by me. I am just borrowing them to make this story.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Rae, Amy and Lita were already at the temple when Mina, Serena and their guardians showed up. They were all seated around Rae's table, their communicators and power sticks spread out.  
  
"So what's the emergency Amy?" Mina asked as Serena and she took their seats.  
  
Serena remained silent, waiting to see what has happened and hoping it had nothing to do with her. Rae looked at Serena and then at Mina and then replied, "I have had a vision."  
  
Serena took a deep breath and held it as Rae retold her vision as well as her fears. Luna in the mean time had kept an observant gaze on her ward and noticed the faint understanding gleam in her eyes when Rae told of how she had seen two figures of Serena but that disappeared almost immediately.  
  
Rae looked at Serena when she finished and asked, "Serena do you have any ideas of why I saw two of you?" However Serena only shook her head and looked away.  
  
"Could it be something you saw in the far future?" Amy asked.  
  
Rae shrugged her shoulders, "I wouldn't think so. Both Serena and I were around the same ages."  
  
Lita suddenly punched a fist into her hand and levelled at the others. "Well before anything like that happens we need to know if we can still transform. If that guy in your visions did anything, it's a safe bet he knows exactly who and what we are."  
  
The others fell silent at the truth in her words. Amy took out her computer and started to program it for many moments and then looked up at the others.  
  
"I am going to take some readings while each of you change. Since you had the vision it might be best if you change first Rae."  
  
Rae looked a little doubtful, but nodded in acceptance. "My grandfather isn't here and the temple is closed due to the construction we are having done on the grounds. So we should go outside to do this."  
  
The others agreed and as each picked up their power stick and headed outside, Serena felt the noose around her neck tighten ever so slightly.  
  
Outside under the blue sky, Rae held up her stick hesitantly and called out, "Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
Quickly, Rae was enveloped in red light that blazed like fire. After a few moments, Rae had transformed into the guardian of Mars. Rae looked at herself, as if not believing that she actually transformed with out any problems.  
  
With a tear in her eye she started to laugh and cry at the same time. Amy in the meantime had been monitoring her change with her computer. All looked towards Amy as she punched a few more keys and the computer buzzed and then stopped.  
  
"Well from what I can see there was nothing out of the ordinary about your change, Mars. But just to be sure.Mina take a hold of my computer and just point it at my direction as I transform."  
  
Mina took the computer and Amy transformed. Sailor Mercury took the computer from her as she looked at the results, smiled and nodded. "Okay your turn." She indicated to Lita.  
  
Lita and then Mina both transformed with no problems.  
  
"Is something wrong Serena?" Luna asked as she saw Serena hesitate.  
  
Mercury and the others waited patiently as Serena took out her locket. To cover up why she was really hesitant she smiled shakily and replied, "I just hope nothing goes wrong. That is all." With that Serena took a deep breath, said a small prayer and lifted her crystal locket and said, "Moon Cosmic Dream Power!"  
  
Serena had had her eyes closed, waiting for the powers to encase and transform her as they had done many times before.  
  
"Oh my!" Mercury gasped.  
  
Serena opened her eyes and gaped at her. "What!?" Serena looked at everyone as they stared back at her. Serena then looked down to her clothes and realized that she was still wearing her clothes and not in her Sailor Scout Uniform.  
  
Serena closed her eyes and tried again, putting in her heart and soul into the words she said, "Moon Cosmic Dream Power!"  
  
Still nothing. "Amy? What happened?" Artemis asked.  
  
Mercury took a look at her readings on the computer and then stared at Serena. Putting her eyebrows together in concentration she took another reading of Serena.  
  
Sighing as Mercury looked at her results once more, she closed her computer. "What ever is presently happening to Rae, Serena has also been affected though my computer cannot read anything wrong."  
  
Mars looked astonished, "You mean whoever is keeping me from having visions has also somehow prevented Sailor Moon from changing. It doesn't make sense Mercury. If he can do that to Sailor Moon and me why did he not just do the same to everyone? And why just my visions, why not do the same to me as he did to Serena."  
  
Mercury frowned and sighed. "I don't know. Maybe he believes that we are not a real threat to him. The only thing he may have thought were a threat was the vision you had and Sailor Moon's power."  
  
"I don't know about that." Mars sighed. "So you are saying that the only clue we have right now seems to be centred in my vision."  
  
Amy nodded and Serena looked down at her locket.  
  
Could this be all her fault? Serena thought. Looking at the others who had moved in closer to take a look at Amy's readings, Serena shook her head. No it couldn't be. This wasn't like the time when she couldn't use her powers due to a part of her resenting the gift she was given and the responsibility that she never wanted. She had learned since then that though she had a great responsibility it didn't mean she couldn't be a normal girl either. When Rae told Mina and her of her vision, for the first time Serena understood what it meant in reference to her changing into two Serena's. She was still in fact Serena only the past one was resurfacing.  
  
Suddenly Serena looked up and stared at Mercury who was scanning around the temple and then the power sticks. Serena looked back down at her locket and wondered, could it be the powers in her locket weren't responding due to Princess Serenity. If there were two people within her it could explain that the magic wasn't responding due to not knowing who was the real person. Or could it be that when both of her called up the magic that it was cancelling it out or repelling each other.  
  
In the meantime should Serena tell the others of what was happening to her? She really didn't want the others involved in her problems. It was a battle that only she could fight anyways. The others will only get distracted if they know, the Sailor Scouts will be needed more so now then ever especially since Sailor Moon can't join.  
  
Luna and Artemis had remained quiet all throughout the meeting and when Serena hadn't been able to change they stood apart watching Serena. They saw the play of emotions on her face when she thought no one was watching her. Luna was more convinced then ever that something was very wrong and if Serena wasn't going to tell her friends or her guardians, Luna was going to make sure Serena told Darien.  
  
Luna leaned over to Artemis and whispered, "Whatever is wrong with Serena, has to be connected to the vision of Mars' and why Serena can't transform."  
  
Artemis nodded in agreement. "I am sorry I didn't believe you before Luna. Whatever is bothering Serena, she isn't going to talk, especially now with this new threat. The scouts are going to have to be ready and cannot get distracted. That leaves Darien and us to help her."  
  
The two guardians nodded to each other with new determination.  
  
  
  
From somewhere far away, a figure stood looking into a mirror that was hanging on a stone covered wall, watching the sailor scouts frustrations take hold of them.  
  
The figure wore a long black cloak, with armor that gleamed a dull black in the dimly lit chamber. A sword hung from the figure's hips ready to be used.  
  
"Soon." a hash baritone voice came from the figure.  
  
  
  
It was late in the afternoon when Serena returned home. After the initial testing, Amy tested her locket and found nothing wrong with it. She then conduced a full scan of Serena and again found nothing out of the ordinary. Serena was hoping that Amy would pick up something that could explain what was happening to her. Serena went inside and found a note from her folks that they had went out for dinner and won't be back until late.  
  
Serena went to the telephone and saw that there had been two messages. Playing them, Serena went into the kitchen to grab something. The first message was from Molly stating that she won't be back until next week since her mom had taken her on a jeweller convention. Serena smiled, Molly was beginning to take an interest in her mother's work and had picked up a lot of skills working at the store. The next message was from Darien  
  
Telling her that he will be over at her house to pick her up. He wanted to know everything that happened. Oh boy! Serena thought.  
  
Serena looked at her watch and it was close to 5 pm. Darien would be here soon. Going upstairs she went to get changed. Within 15 minutes, the doorbell rang and Serena came down to answer it.  
  
At the door was Darien, dressed in casual jeans and a jacket, his face masked in concern and questions.  
  
"I noticed your parents' car isn't here. Would it be alright that I came in?" Darien asked.  
  
Serena nodded and open the door further for him to come in. They both seated themselves in the living room. They sat in silence for a moment before Dairen asked, "Is it safe to talk?"  
  
Serena nodded and replied, "Sam has gone to a friends and Luna went with Amy."  
  
Darien nodded his head asked, "So what is going on? I checked my messages and got your message about a Sailor emergency. I tried to give Rae a call to find out what was happening but I received no answer." His eyes giving away his concern as his voice remained calm and assured.  
  
Serena smiled and then told him of what happened. She told him about Rae's vision and her problem of not being able to change.  
  
"It all seems to be connected to this figure in Rae's vision." She stated as finality to her story.  
  
Darien had kept quiet but his facial expressions gave way to the worry he was starting to feel over Serena's safety. "I am not worried about the figure, I am more worried about you."  
  
At first Serena felt puzzled but them nodded, "You mean about me not being able to change. Well." She was about to continue but Darien interjected.  
  
"Yes I am worried about you not being able to change into Sailor Moon but only due then you can't protect yourself if something should come after you. What I am more worried is about what has been happening to you these past few months." He stated fiercely.  
  
When Serena was about to say something but he silenced her with one of his stares. "Something is going on with you and has been for sometime. I didn't pursue it because what you said was true due to that people do change when they get older. However what you don't see is that the change what you call has been drastic and fast. Oh I know you have tried to hide it from all of us." He put in quickly as Serena tried to say something. "However from someone who has known you the way I do. They would know some thing is wrong. And that to change the way you have that fast would be impossible. However I left it alone because I really had no proof, until I talked with Luna and Artemis this afternoon."  
  
Serena looked at Darien with some confusement and he smiled, "Amy came by to tell me all about it. When she went out Luna stayed behind a moment to tell me something that just confirmed my worries. Serena now I am going to ask you one last time." Darien took a deep breath as he held Serena's shoulders tightly.  
  
"What is happening to you? What is going on that would make you lie to us all that nothing is wrong?" He asked with his best don't give me any of your nonsense look.  
  
Serena looked at Darien and saw the worry in his eyes and knew she could not lie to him. Tears started to come down from her eyes as Darien held still tightly to her shoulders. He bit his lip but he didn't say anything, just looked at Serena and waited holding his breath as if his worst fears were going to come true.  
  
Was she sick? Darien thought. Was he going to lose his Princess, his love to something he can't defend her against?  
  
Taking a deep shattering breath, Serena closed her eyes and then opening them. She looked at Darien carefully and said, "Darien I do have something to tell you and its not good."  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	4. An Old Friend

Chapter 4 - An Old Friend  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: I have added the next chapter and would appreciate some feedback. Just to warn this story won't be finished just in a few chapters. So please be patient. So please read and review.  
  
I do not own sailor Moon and its characters; I am just borrowing them to make this story.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Darien I do have something to tell you and its not good.  
  
These words ran over and over in Darien's mind as he left Serena's place and drove home. Darien had closed his eyes to try to shield the pain from her words. Serena had seen this and started to chuckle to try to ease the tenseness in the air. "No its nothing like that. I am not dying silly."  
  
Darien had relaxed a little with her words but felt there was something else, so he waited.  
  
"What is it then?" he asked simply.  
  
Serena had sighed deeply before she continued. She told him as lightly as possible at the things she had been experiencing over the last few months such as the episodes of conflicting memories as well as her daytime follies. Darien had listened intently at her words. She had tried to make it as if it were no big deal but he could hear the tiredness in her voice as well as see the fear in her eyes. When she had finished Darien still felt he was losing her and the feeling wouldn't go away.  
  
"Do you believe there is a connection with your memories of the past and the dream that Rae had?" he asked after she was done.  
  
Serena had only nodded and looked away. "I believe the reason I cannot change is due to my problem, not because of the figure in Rae's vision."  
  
"You mean when you call upon your powers it calling upon it twice and then negating. However that doesn't say anything about how she saw you fracture into millions of pieces of crystal?"  
  
Serena had brought up her hands to touch Darien's face lovingly. "If I don't figure a way to do something about this if both sides of myself continue to battle, my mind will explode and both will shatter. As it is I am barely handling it now. My past self has grown in such strength that I feel like I have two minds in me now, two souls battling for possession. The thing is that they are both sides of me, its not as if there was an alien mind trying to take over."  
  
Darien had taken her into his arms and held and kissed her with such tenderness and love for many hours. He had let her cry a little on his shoulders and he had whispered in her ears that he would do all he could to protect her and that he loved her.  
  
Before he had left she had made him promise not to say anything to the other girls. She had though conceded into having him tell Luna so at least her guardian could look after her when he was not there.  
  
He pulled into his parking place and then went up to his apartment. His apartment was bathed in darkness as he entered the hallway. The only evidence of light came from the lamppost below from his window. Not putting any lights he threw his keys on to the table and went to the balcony window to peer out.  
  
"Who is there?" he asked to the darkness behind him.  
  
"Its just me, Prince Darien." A voice seemed to float in the air.  
  
Upon turning around he saw nothing in the darkness. "Is that you Luna? Thank you for telling me about your concerns. Serena told me what's happening and though she has asked me not to tell any of the other scouts, she is willing to let you know."  
  
He stopped as he realized that it wasn't actually Luna's voice he heard. Darien slowly backed away towards the light switch. "Who are you?" he asked to the darkness.  
  
A figure seemed to materialize before him from the darkness. The dark silhouette loomed before him, the figure vaguely familiar. Taking a deep breath he raised his hand and switched on the light.  
  
At first the light blinded him from seeing anything before him. When at last his eyes adjusted to the light he saw before him someone he hadn't seen for some time.  
  
Sailor Pluto!  
  
The time guardian stood before him just like she had when the sailor scouts and he first encountered her in the time vortex during their trip to the future, confident and proud. The confidence was still evident in her posture but there seemed to be a hint of trouble and concern in her eyes.  
  
Stepping back from the wall, Darien approached her. "Sailor Pluto, it has been a long time. What can I do for you?"  
  
Pluto looked at him and sighed. "You know why I have come, Future King."  
  
Remembering his promise to his love, Darien replied, "I don't know what you are talking about. Is there some trouble that I should know about?"  
  
Pluto only smiled but shook her head sadly. "Remember who you talk to. I know what was past and what will be or must be. So I already know the troubles that befall her highness."  
  
"So why are you here if only to tell me what I already know!?" Darien became irritated.  
  
Pluto silently went across the room to sit on the couch. "I am here Darien to help. I have seen that Rae has had a vision about a new enemy. Though I do not know whom this enemy is. I can tell you that he is not from the future nor from the present."  
  
Darien upon hearing this became thoughtful. "From the past then?"  
  
Darien quickly stole a glance towards the guardian who nodded in confirmation. "There was a breach in the time vortex. I do not know how it was accomplished but it was opened from the time of your past selves."  
  
Darien quickly stepped to the window and looked down at the streets below. "Does this have anything to do with what is suppose to happen?"  
  
"You know better then to ask me that. I am not allowed to reveal any information that might destroy the future."  
  
Becoming angry once more Darien spun around and glared at the Sailor Scout. "Yet you come all this way like several times before.to interfere. I think its time you figured out where your loyalties are."  
  
The guardian of time stood up from the couch and faced Darien. "My loyalties have been and always will be to the Queen of the Moon Kingdom. Not to you. However my position as Guardian of Time was a position that was given to me by the Queen when the first door to the time vortex was ever opened."  
  
Darien didn't say anything for many moments as if realizing what her words meant. "Can you at least tell me if this was suppose to happen? You said yourself that he broke from the past and made his way into the present."  
  
"I can tell you no more then what I have already done." She stated firmly.  
  
"Anyways, tell the scouts I will meet them at the temple tomorrow at noon. Goodbye." With that Sailor Pluto opened the sliding glass to the balcony and disappeared into the darkness beyond.  
  
Darien retraced Pluto's steps onto the balcony and looked up into the night sky. "Oh my love what are we to do?"  
  
  
  
From atop a building in the safety of shadow, Pluto looked down towards the figure of Darien as he walked back into the safety of the apartment.  
  
"Do not fear my King. All will be well." She states to the darkness. "I hope."  
  
Sailor Pluto took one more glance to the apartment below, before leaping into the darkness beyond.  
  
  
  
"No, this cannot be right. I am your betrothed. Ever since you were small, you and I were promised to each other." A figure in black stated furiously as he paced back and forth across the marble floor in the darkened grounds  
  
Princess Serenity looked at him with understanding eyes. "I understand. However that was an arrangement made by my Father before he died. If I am to marry it will be to the one person whom destiny will choose. And I will know when I see him."  
  
The black figure turned suddenly and furiously walked towards Serenity until he could almost touch her. Serenity looked up into eyes of amber that sparked furiously.  
  
"I AM your destiny."  
  
Shaking her head, Serenity replied, "No you are not. As it is it will be another year before I am allowed to marry anyone. If you will excuse me my liege, my court shall soon arrive and I am to head back to the moon."  
  
With that Princess Serenity, turned and just as she reached the doors, the young man called out, "This isn't over Princess. I shall make you realize that you and I were meant for one another. Even if it takes many lifetimes, you will be mine!"  
  
You will be mine.  
  
Serena waked from her deep slumber as the words echoed through her mind. Taking some deep breaths, Serena calmed herself from what seemed to be a nightmarish dream.  
  
Getting from bed she made her way to the bathroom to splash some cool water on her face. As she did so she thought about what she had just witnessed in her dream.  
  
Smiling, Serena shook her head. No it was a memory. The guy in her memory seemed familiar. She HAD seen him before, knew him well in fact. Who was he? Could he be the one that Rae saw in her vision?  
  
Serena shut the light and walked back into her room to try to continue to sleep. As she entered the room, she felt a familiar presence in the room, one that she hadn't felt in a long time.  
  
Without even putting on the light, Serena made her way to the edge of her bed to sit down.  
  
"What can I do for you Sailor Pluto?" she said confidently.  
  
A figure from the depths of the shadows reached out and turned on the light, to reveal the time guardian.  
  
To be continued. 


	5. The Silver Lady

Chapter 5 -The Silver Lady  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Okay this is a short chapter but I hope you still enjoy it. Please make sure you review so that I may continue with this Story.and sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out.  
  
These characters are not owned by me. I am just borrowing them to make this story.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
  
Pluto stood in front of her, her hair faintly rustling from the breeze that came from the open window that Serena had not noticed before until this moment.  
  
"Princess Serenity." Pluto acknowledged with a faint bow.  
  
Serena closed her eyes at her words. "I am NOT Princess Serenity!" she whispered angrily trying not to wake her parents.  
  
Pluto nodded in understanding and replied, "I am sorry, Serena. I know the battle that is being fought within you. However you must remember that you are Princess Serenity."  
  
Pluto kneeled before Serena and put her hand on the others shoulder. At the feel of Pluto's touch, Serena's eyes opened and revealed her agonizing torment to the time soldier. Pluto's eyes widened and removed her hand slowly. Two faint tears rolled down Serena's cheek, as her hands came up automatically to brush them away.  
  
Smiling faintly Serena said, "I know who I am Pluto, even though there were many times I tried to run away from it, or ignored it. However, where was it written that I had to re-become her? Mother told me.I mean Queen Serenity told me that save the memories of how Darien and I meant to each other, she made sure that the sailor scouts and I would remember nothing to make it easier to have a normal.well.almost normal lives."  
  
"And your question is why these memories are happening now?" Pluto finished for her.  
  
Serena could only nod.  
  
"Princess.you know my loyalty is to you and the Moon Kingdom. However I have been given a job that involves.non-interference at times. I am unable to tell you what the future holds but I can say this. There is a reason for everything that happens. Especially with you future queen and the other sailors." Pluto stated firmly as she stood up again and made her way to the window.  
  
"Why are you here then speaking with me if you cannot interfere now?" Serena asked suspiciously.  
  
Pluto sighed and turned around and replied, "Listen and remember and the answers will come to you. And remember everything that happens, happens for a reason."  
  
Serena bolted up from her seating position in a heartbeat. "Its coming isn't it?"  
  
The time guardian looked at the future Queen and only smiled faintly before jumping out and disappearing into the night.  
  
Serena continued to stare at the spot that just a few minutes ago Pluto was standing there.  
  
What did she mean that the answers would come? At that Serena's thoughts turned to the nightmare she had awaked from.  
  
Could the young man from her dreams, the one in the dark cloak and amber eyes be the one that is causing her not to change.or Rae without her visions.no something else was missing.  
  
Serena walked to the window and peered into the star filled sky. There hadn't been any attacks from this new enemy. The only evidence had been her problem and Rae's vision. Could it be a premonition of what lies ahead?  
  
"I know this enemy. So why can't I remember?" she whispered to herself.  
  
Slowly Serena turned around, shut the light and returned to her memory filled slumber.  
  
  
  
Sailor Pluto again as she had at Darien's apartment waited until the lights were out before she completely left. Pluto sighed heavily at the strain she was feeling. She could have hinted to the princess at what was happening. However it was all she could to help Serena the way she did. The force that was threatening them had eyes everywhere and could still feel their eyes watching and waiting. At least she managed to tell Darien something about the enemy and that might help Serena to discover the truth.  
  
Looking up the starry night above she took some comfort from her guardian planet that at least her trip wasn't a total disaster. Looking back down to the now darkened chamber of Serena's, Pluto contemplated. How did they manage to gain so powerful as to watch the Princess? The child had been protected from an early age not to be detected especially in her Human form. That was how Queen Serenity arranged it. Shaking her head in dismay she thought, "I will discover how the enemy managed to break into the time vortex. I, the time guardian, will be watching."  
  
  
  
From within a dark filled chamber, a dark cloaked figure with his glowing amber eyes stared faintly into a glowing crystal mirror. "Soon my dear one, you shall be mine."  
  
"I do not want to intrude my Lord. However the second phase of your plan is ready. Do you wish me to precede?" a female voice came from another figure that was standing in the doorway, dressed in silvery armour.  
  
The amber eyes lifted from the mirror as Serena's form disappeared and the mirror's glow faded. "You know I do not like to be interrupted especially during these times." The dark cloaked figure replied calmly. Though his voice was steady and calm the other could not help but hear the icily steel of his voice and the anger just underneath the calmness.  
  
"The first phase of my plan has been successful. Those pathetic guardians do not know what is happening, thanks to my little block on the visionary. And before they can figure it out, Princess Serenity will be mine." He said to himself, not taking any notice to his servant who was still awaiting her Lord's orders.  
  
For many moments the dark figure stared off into space as if recalling a long ago memory. "Yes. You may proceed with the second phase. However be warned Lexa, be careful as you not harm Serenity. She is my ultimate goal. Oh and Lexa." he stated as the silvery armoured figure turned to walk out of the chamber but stopped at the sound of his voice. "Make my revenge sweet and lasting."  
  
The lady dressed in silver tossed her silver white hair back and smiled to her lord. "Do not fear my Lord. Your revenge shall indeed taste sweet and silvery to your lips when I get done."  
  
"Good." He smiled his amber eyes glowing at what will take place.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day brought sunshine and clear skies to the people of Tokyo. Darien had been called to the library to finish a project he had been working on with others. Darien had called Serena in the morning and told her about his late night visitor and Serena had told him that she had received a visit as well. He mentioned what Pluto had told him and Serena questioned him as to why hadn't Pluto told her about it.  
  
Darien looked down to his library book to try and concentrate on the project that his group needed to finish. His group had all gone to collect books to finish their research before typing it all up, so he was left alone deep in thought not on his book but on his love.  
  
What was the reason why Pluto didn't tell her? Serena had also explained that besides the warning she gave, Pluto really didn't tell her anything that she already didn't know. Darien felt that Serena was also about to tell him something more but she hesitated on the phone. Not wanting to close her off completely, he let it go and explained to her that he will meet her and the others later in the afternoon. Looking again down to his notes and book he shut it hard with a bang making the others in the library look up and stare at him. Embarrassed, Darien opened the book once and pretended to read.  
  
I hope this meeting ends soon. Darien thought angrily. He wished he could get up and disappear but he knew he couldn't leave the others to finish the project without him. It was true he had put in a lot of effort and time in but then again so had everyone else. He had commitments that he needed to keep and this project was one of them.  
  
What about your commitment to Serena? A voice replied in the back of his mind.  
  
Yes, what about his commitment? Looking down at his book once more he closed it once again. Glancing up he noticed that one of his teammates was coming back carrying a number of books.  
  
That was it, the project be damned.he was going to Serena and stay with her until this ended, even if it means his failure. Some things were just more important.  
  
Getting up he approached him and said, "Listen Jason. There has been an emergency and I just can't stay here. Every time I try to concentrate I end up thinking about something that happened. I am no use to you right now."  
  
Jason looked at Darien and nodded, "I thought there was something that was going on. Your mind hasn't been here with us. Does it have something to do with that girlfriend of yours?"  
  
Darien blinked in is surprise. "Yes actually it does. She hasn't been feeling like herself and I am extremely worried. I should be with her but the project.and you guys." he trailed off.  
  
The other guy laughed slightly and replied, "Darien you more then any other has worked long and hard on this project. We have all the material and the draft notes that you set up. We can finish it. The others won't mind. Just go and look after your girl."  
  
Darien smiled and thanked Jason while he loaded up his pack and left the library. In all this time he never noticed the silvery eyes watching and listening from within the shadows of the bookcases.  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	6. The Battle Starts

Chapter 6 - The Battle Starts  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all who have given their reviews. Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.Please keep on reviewing to let me know if I should continue.with the next chapter.  
  
Sailor Moon is not owned by me. I am just borrowing the characters to tell this story.  
  
********************************************************  
  
The Sailor Scouts had decided to meet at Serena's place that day. It was nearing noon and Serena's family had went for a Sunday drive in the country. Serena had been invited but she had told her parents that her friends were coming over to study with her for a test next week.  
  
Serena had greeted each one of her friends as they came in. After her talk with Darien about Pluto that morning she felt a little better that her soldier was actually trying to help. However, why didn't the Guardian of Time tell Darien and not her about the enemy of Rae's vision was from the past? It was beyond her.  
  
Serena placed tons of cookies and drink on the table and Mina helped her carry it up to her room. As they seated, Mina and Lita started chatting about some rumours that were going around the schools and everyday girl talk. At first the conversation was a little strained but once it got going it seemed like normal times, especially from Luna's and Artemis' point of view.  
  
Since the time at the Temple, the guardians had become more and more worried about the new enemy and Serena's problems. They had abided by Darien's request to stay away from her until he could get a chance to talk with her. They were going to stop by afterwards and talk to the prince.  
  
Serena laughed at some of Lita's jokes and felt almost like her old self. Even the presence of Serenity didn't deter her at this moment. The other scouts had secretly observed their princess and felt relieved that she seemed happy again.  
  
Luna had seen the secret glances that the scouts had made to Serena and though they seemed at ease, Luna knew that Serena had yet again convinced the others that nothing was wrong. Though, she knew differently.  
  
Unconsciously, Luna had been concentrating on Serena and the others that she hadn't felt the trickle of energy that was fading very slowly from the room at first until she was almost on top of the energy. Moving her ears back she tried to concentrate what this was.  
  
Worriedly, she knew she was going to have to interrupt the group. "I am sorry to interrupt you." she almost had to shout at the girls who were discussing boys and their cuteness rating.  
  
The scouts stopped talking and looked at Luna waiting for her to continue. When all was quiet Luna asked, "Amy could you take a reading here I feel a familiar energy. It's almost gone but I can swear I felt it before."  
  
Even before Luna finished her sentence, Amy brought out her computer and started to program it to read the energy that Luna was referring to.  
  
"Just a moment please." Amy indicated as she punched in a few variables and walked over to the exact area that Luna was detecting the energy.  
  
Serena looked up to the ceiling and then to her friends. None had noticed the gesture as they stood to wait upon Amy's findings.  
  
"You were right Luna. There is a strange energy in this room. It's very faint almost undetectable on my computer." Amy stated worriedly. "At the rate of its dispersal my computer tells me that it originated last night."  
  
At that everyone looked at Serena with a questioning stare. It was Rae who spoke up and asked the question on everyone's mind. "So who was here last night Serena?" Rae said in her old tone used when she berated Serena.  
  
The old Serena would have taken up the challenge and would have snapped back. However, the Serenity in her looked at the girl and stated rather calmly. "What happens in this bedroom is really my business.Mars. However it's not what you think. Luna." Serena lifted her eyes until she met her guardian's cat eyes. "The energy you're feeling is that of Sailor energy. Sailor Pluto visited me last night."  
  
At that the group huddled even more closely so that they wouldn't miss any information that Serena was about to say. Sailor Pluto, they knew, never left her position at the time vortex unless something was dreadfully wrong.  
  
"Well Serena don't keep it all to your self." Lita pushed in.  
  
Serena closed her eyes as if trying to remember what happened and what was told to her. "She came by to warn me about the new enemy. However she didn't tell me anything else except that from what happens now to us.is meant to happen and we must watch carefully the signs. I also asked her if it dealt with the Time of Sleep and she just smiled at me and left it at that."  
  
Luna looked at her charge and knew instantly that there WAS something else. "Was there anything more, Serena?" the feline asked.  
  
Serena hesitated, remembering what Pluto had told Darien. "She also visited Darien and told him something. Why she didn't tell me the same information is strange however I think it deals that she didn't want the information to be known that it came from her."  
  
"So Darien knows something of the enemy and you do not? Strange." Mina stated her thoughts. "Could it be that Pluto realized something when she was going to tell you.I don't know maybe like we are being watched or something like that?"  
  
Artemis nodded his feline head and replied, "I think you may be right Mina. Pluto is an Outer Sailor Scout. Her powers are grand compared to ours. So she may have detected something that we haven't been able to. If that is the case we will need to see Darien as soon as possible."  
  
"No need to do that. I am already here." A voice appeared out of nowhere.  
  
The girls stopped moving and looked surprised. "Who said that?" Amy asked the air.  
  
The voice laughed in a familiar way. "Well if you girls would turn around and face the doorway."  
  
They all looked at once and saw Darien at the door entrance laughing softly. "How long have you been there?" Lita flamed a little feeling embarrassed.  
  
Serena smiled and got up to greet Darien in her own way. After a few moments Darien let go of Serena and stated, "Well the front door was unlocked so I knew you girls were here. Sorry I surprised you like that. I only just arrived to hear you guys' mention that you needed to see me."  
  
"I thought you were going to be at the library?" Serena mentioned beside him.  
  
"I was but I couldn't concentrate especially with this new force that we are going against. So you guys want to come down into the dining room?" he asked a little colour coming to his face.  
  
Upon seeing it the girls starting to laugh, Serena, who was looking at her friends, wondering why they were laughing looked at Darien to see his face turn a little red.  
  
"What is it Darien?" Rae asked mischievously. "Never seen a girl's bedroom before?"  
  
At that Darien really went red and turned around and made his way downstairs, departing only by saying very faintly, "Excuse me."  
  
Serena smiled faintly and also flushed a brilliant scarlet and followed Darien down to the Kitchen.  
  
"I guess not." Mina chimed in, bursting out once more in uncontrollable laughter.  
  
After a few minutes they calmed down and followed the couple downstairs. Little realizing they were being watched.  
  
  
  
"Hmm interesting. Serenity may discover who I am faster then I thought. I will have to put a stop to that. LEXA..!!!" The dark figured harsh voice echoed through the chamber and vast hall outside.  
  
"Yes my lord." a voice whispered through the chamber before appearing in a flame of silver.  
  
"I thought you were going to deal with the second phase of my plan?" he said with icy calmness.  
  
The Silver Lady quickly bowed formally and then backed away slightly. "I was going to but the one you indicated left before I could do anything without other people noticing and informing the Sailor Scouts."  
  
The figure nodded but glared at the silver figure. "It may be time that we show ourselves in person and disrupt their little chat they are having now. Go Lexa.you know what to do. I want you to put a stop to that talk before either those guardians or this time scout tells them anything else before I make my move. Serenity doesn't remember me so it gives me a chance to put her under my power. However if she is told.I will have to revert to another plan."  
  
"As you wish my Lord. I will not fail you" Lexa bowed once more.  
  
"Oh and take some of the Feuerdämons with you. I am sure they will keep the Sailor Scouts busy while you do what you need to do."  
  
"As you wish." Again the silver figure bowed and then in a brilliant flash of silver fire she disappeared.  
  
The figure smiled darkly and got up from his throne like chair. "Perhaps I will see for myself how this plays out." Taking his cape in his hand he gestured with his other hand and in a mound of black fire he also vanished.  
  
  
  
The girls entered the kitchen and found Darien and Serena sitting down waiting for them. They sat around the table carefully waiting for Darien to speak. Luna broke the still silence.  
  
"Darien, Serena tells us that Pluto visited you last night as well. Serena also said that Pluto told you something that she didn't Serena. She must have had a valid reason to that. Mina mentioned that Serena or the scouts maybe being watched by the enemy. Though I find it hard to believe that it can be done. I am not ruling it out."  
  
"Why can't it be done?" Rae asked.  
  
Luna looked at Artemis and he nodded. "Its because that when you were sent to the future by Queen Serenity she put a spell that would hide you from the enemies that had negative energies. She didn't want it to be easy for them to track you and find you in your human form. If she hadn't put that spell on, you may have all been discovered by Beryl the first time round. It was hard for us to track you as well. We had to rely on instinct and fate to bring us to you. And if we crossed paths then and only then would you be revealed to us." Artemis continued on.  
  
"That makes sense since the Queen wanted to keep us safe. However if that is true why isn't it working now?" Amy asked outright.  
  
"We don't know. It could be that this person is more powerful then any force we have handled thus far. Or." Luna stopped and shrugged in a catlike way.  
  
"Or what?" Darien almost shouted.  
  
"This person was once very well acquainted with the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"A person from the past." Darien finished off.  
  
Everyone looked up and glared at him, waiting for him to continue.  
  
Darien nodded and said, "Pluto told me that the person we are." he broke up as there was a loud explosion coming from outside.  
  
"What the." Lita almost yelled.  
  
The Sailor Scouts ran to the outside door and all scrambled out to see the commotion. From deep within the city they could hear the shouts, screams and destruction being initiated. "I guess they have picked their time to show themselves." Rae grumbled.  
  
Everyone nodded and all looked to Serena. "Serena." Luna started but could not finish.  
  
Darien spoke up. "You are staying here, Serena. No don't argue with me. You can't help us so there is no way we are going to let you fight. This may be a trap to lure you out."  
  
"He is right, Serena you stay here we will beat these Nega lackeys until they whimper and beg us to finish the job." Rae said in her usual confident way.  
  
Serena was about to protest but she received identical looks from each of her friends and guardians. "All right. But be careful. I couldn't stand if anything happened to you guys." She stated with emotion and a single tear fell from her wet eyes.  
  
The Sailor Scouts looked once more to their leader, looked to see if there was anyone watching.  
  
Taking their sticks out they yelled.  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
With his rose in hand, Darien held it up and waited for the transformation. "I am Tuxedo Mask!" he stated as his figure was enveloped in light and his clothes changed into the cape and hat.  
  
Serena watched the girls as they changed with a vast swiftness that left her startled. It had been a long time sine she had watched them all transform together. It was indeed a dazzling site.  
  
"Let's go Sailors!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.  
  
"Right!" the Sailors responded.  
  
With that the girls and Darien seemed to fly away leaving their Leader with her guardians. Wishing that she could join them.  
  
  
  
From atop some houses, a figure spies and waits.  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	7. Feuerdämons

Chapter 7 - Feuerdämons  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Here is the next Chapter of this series. I hope everyone likes it. Believe me its getting more and more interesting as to where this shall end up. Please read and review.  
  
I am just borrowing it to create this story I do not own Moon Sailor.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"That's right. Reek havoc my silver children." The Silver Warrior replied darkly to the creatures below her destroyed and scared people. The creatures were not much to look at. Though each one was different in appearance. Lexa had chosen the first Feuerdämon from her own army. All in all it was somewhat human in appearance but its eyes and hair sparkled brilliant icy silver as if caught on fire. The only distinguishing aspect that could be made out while the rest was covered in dull lead silver. The other one Feurdämon was in a brilliant fiery red that could even shame Mars' Fire.  
  
"Where are those scouts? They should be here by now." The silver figure gestured irritably.  
  
"Hope we didn't keep you waiting too long, Negaverse Lackey!" The voice of Sailor Jupiter filled the street in classic Sailor Scout timing.  
  
"What the." The silver figure looked across and in a flash.the sailor scouts appeared. Jupiter, Mars, Mercury and Venus faced her from across the street.  
  
"We are the Sailor Scouts!" they screamed in unison.  
  
"And I am Tuxedo Mask, bringer of justice to evil such as you." Tuxedo Mask replied taking his position on another building beside the one the Sailor Scouts occupied.  
  
"Ahh the fabled court of Serenity. It will be a pleasure to destroy you." The lady in silver replied, smiling darkly and a glint of pleasure appearing in her eyes at what will be taking place.  
  
"Who are you? How dare you bring your minions here to attack these innocent people?" Rae stepped forward revealing why she is the Sailor of Fire.  
  
"I am Lexa, impudent little girl. Dämons, attack!!!" Lexa screamed to her minions below.  
  
The Feuerdämons raised their heads as they stopped their terrorizing on a building they had damaged. The sailor scouts got into their battle stances awaiting the creatures' wrath. The red creature's eyes seemed to glow a fiery crimson before what could only be describe her hair flaring up like a volcano. The creature's red hair flared up like strands of flame, gathering strength and flaring up higher and higher. Mars looked in wonder at the creature's powers as Mercury was taking readings on this new enemy.  
  
The creature's eyes glowed once more as it scream unleashing a stream of crimson flames towards the girls. Mars was already on top of that.  
  
"Mars Fire's Ignite!" she screamed using her older powers.  
  
The two fire streams crashed into each other but to Mars' dismay and shock her fire was losing the battle. She called up on her sacred planet to help her and focus her strength. At that moment her Mar's flames ignited stronger then ever alas they were not as strong as the Feuerdamon's who's own flamed grew in strength. Beads of sweat from the heat and mental/physical focus that Mar's was igniting encased her brow.  
  
She wasn't going to be beaten by her own element.  
  
"Mars!" Mercury yelled at her above the fires' blasts. "You can't keep this up."  
  
"Then do something!" she screamed back, her level of concentration breaking for a mere second.  
  
It was enough.  
  
Her fire's blast diminished slightly and the Crimson Dämon's upped her attack drawing ever so closer to the figure of Mars.  
  
Mars continued her efforts and regained her concentration, unleashing her mental and physical strength into her attack, just barely keeping the others flames from her.  
  
The other scouts took to action. However the other Damon decided to at that moment join in the attack unleashing its own kind of fire that resembled that of her counterpart's yet the only difference was that it was in icy silver flames. The Damon attacked Jupiter and Venus but the two Sailor Scouts jumped to safety leaving Mercury still beside Mars. Mercury continued to tap into her computer until it beeped. "That's it!" she said to herself.  
  
Mars didn't hear her this time. All her efforts were still in trying to maintain her fires.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury screamed as her powers came to life and the waters of Mercury took to life in harmonious streams racing towards the nega-creature.  
  
The creature didn't notice in time the other stream of power that was racing towards it. The power of mercury crashed into the creature from its side knocking it into the far wall. Its crimson fire dying and Mars falling to her knees as her own fires vanished, was exhausted but thankful of the respite. Mars looked below to where the creature was thrown back towards the wall. Mercury's powers was still surrounding and driving into the creature.  
  
"Are you okay Mars?" Mercury asked kneeling beside her.  
  
"I'm okay Mercury. Did you take care of that creature?" Mars asked.  
  
"My computer analyzed the creature. I was sure that maybe water would take care of it but I didn't know what intensity until my computer rallied the information to me. So yes I think I did." She said in her technical mannerism.  
  
"I don't think so scouts." The Silver Lady stated from across from them, laughing.  
  
The girls looked below as the creature stood up without even a scratch on it.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile the other creature led the other scouts into another area that was void of people.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus cried.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter cried in unison.  
  
The two powers merged into one as it dove into the creature. On contact the powers exploded into the creature knocking it backwards. The Scouts thought it was finished but remained in their stances waiting. The creature of silver stood up as well without a mark on her.  
  
"Oh. I think we are in trouble Venus." Jupiter remarked as Venus nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
Tuxedo Mask remained where he was. He had tried to study the creatures' power from a distance, waiting for his chance to strike. However he had witnessed the girls attacks and they didn't even dent. What could he do? He heard a laugh from across the street. The Silver Lady known as Lexa had her eyes on Mars and Mercury. Maybe he couldn't handle the creatures but maybe with surprise on his side he may be able to take down the leader.  
  
Grabbing his cane in anticipation with one hand and his other pulling out his fabled rose, he went into his attack stance and with a single breath he lunged into the air right towards the silver figure. In a fluid motion he through a bunch of roses hoping they would find their way to their enemy.  
  
Lexa had seen the masked man's attempt and with a raise of her hand, several silver fire darts appeared. With a gesture of her hand the darts raced across towards the roses. When they made contact the roses turned into ice and dropped and shattered on the streets below. With another gesture the Silver Lady produced a beam that broke from her and caught Darien in its grasp, encasing him in ice.  
  
The scouts watched in horror as Darien's icy form tumbled to the street to meet his rose's fate.  
  
  
  
"Darien. NO!!!!!" Serena's voice rose up from the streets as she had seen the entire incident. It had taken her a few minutes to race downtown. But she was a fast runner from her years of being late and having to race to school every morning.  
  
Serena stood below and watched in horror as her beloved's form fell to the earth.  
  
The moments seemed to standstill all of a sudden. One moment there was Darien's form racing to its shattering death. In another, Darien's form disappeared.  
  
"What is going on?" Lexa's voice rose up a notch or two. She may not have known what happened to the masked man but she was going to make sure the scouts were eliminated.  
  
"Dämons finish off the scouts. NOW!"  
  
The Crimson Feuerdämon, at her command, rose in the air as if it had wings. Once more its eyes glowed as its hair came alive once more. Mercury and Mars knew this was going to be then end. Nothing was hotter then the fires' of Mars and if Mercury's Rhapsody had no effect. What were they going to do?  
  
From across the street, Venus and Jupiter were thrown clear across, landing about a hundred meters from Serena. Serena was going to come to their aid, however Jupiter's voice was clear and harsh. "Stay there, Serena." Jupiter and Venus stood up slowly. Scratches were evident but they were alive. Serena was going to go to them anyways when the other Dämon appeared, blocking Serena from the scouts.  
  
Serena stood her ground with her locket in hand. "You can't Serena. You can't transform. You will be powerless." Luna's voice appeared in her shattered mind.  
  
Both Serenity and Serena had watched in horror as Darien disappeared. She looked at her locket. If Serenity was part of her consciousness now, could she use the silver crystal?  
  
Luna had claimed that Serena had to transform into Sailor Moon before she could use it. Wasn't she the Moon Princess in either form? Luna had told her yes and no. But had not stated anything more.  
  
Grasping her locket she stood her ground. She prayed. Please Silver Crystal grant me the use of your powers.both her and her past self asked.  
  
"No!!!!" a scream tore into Serena's prayer. Looking up she saw at that moment the Crimson Dämon power up to unleash its power at Mercury and Mars. Closing her eyes at the sight she waited. Move scouts she screamed in her mind. However, Mercury wasn't going to leave Mars. Mars was too weak to even attempt to move and there was no time for Mercury to grab a hold of Mars to leap to safety.  
  
Opening her eyes again she was in time to see the crimson fires rise up to engulf the scouts and finish them in one swift blow.  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	8. Just In Time

Chapter 8 - Just In Time  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Me evil? Nah! Had the next chapter ready to go.So here it is and enjoy/ Please Read and don't forget to Review.  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon I am just borrowing the characters to make this story.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
  
  
Serena looked in horror as the crimson fire raced to bring an end to her friends. Even Jupiter and Venus looked up in horror and knew it was too late to do anything.  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!" a voice rang through the winds.  
  
Suddenly a blue light flashed across the sky racing towards that of that crimson flames. At contact blue enlaced in crimson clashed, exploded nearly missing the scouts.  
  
Serena looked in amazement and extreme happiness that her friends were safe.  
  
Lexa looked around in horror and couldn't understand what had happened. "Who are you? Show yourself."  
  
From atop a building from where Darien was situated before, a figure appeared. Flowing green/black hair whipped in the wind as the figure supported by a staff and dressed in Sailor clothes, looked towards her adversary.  
  
"I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time and protector of the Royal Family of the Moon." Pluto stated her figure a statue of grace and power.  
  
Lexa looked angrily at the time guardian. Her lord had stated that there would be no interference from her since she must maintain the future no matter what was to happen. So why was she helping?  
  
"Stand aside guardian. Your place is in the time vortex."  
  
All eyes were on the time guardian and no one noticed that the Dämons had rose again to maintain their attack.  
  
Upon seeing this, Pluto stated, "My place is beside my comrades, Lexa." With that Pluto gathered her Key staff to her and once more unleashed her powers.  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!" she cried as her powers thrashed into the crimson Damon. For a moment the other scouts didn't breathe, thinking her attacks wouldn't have any effect. To their amazement her Pluto powers tore through the creature as if it were made of paper, only leaving some ashes that the wind lifted, spreading it into the air.  
  
By this time, along with Mercury's help Mars and Mercury made it to street level to join their friends. "Come on guys lets take care of this one." Venus indicated the silver creature that had started to glow again.  
  
The Scouts gathered together and joined their powers.  
  
"Sailor Planet Power!" they cried.  
  
The Scouts began to glow in their perspective colours as their powers combined and then were unleashed towards the creature. The creature had barely had time to react let alone do anything. As the power made contact the creature screamed in pain then fell to ashes.  
  
"All right!" the Sailors cheered.  
  
Serena smiled in relief but then as she looked at the streets she saw the shattered roses and her thoughts drifted to Darien. Where was he? Could Pluto have.?  
  
"Be gone Lexa or face me.I am sure that all of us combined you would be no match for us." Sailor Pluto stated in her most authoritative voice.  
  
Lexa looked at her, then at the scouts. Finally her eyes drifted to Serena's and smiled as darkly as she could. "You may have won this round Sailor Scouts, but at least that masked man is no more. As will all of you be when my Lord gets done with you."  
  
With that the Silver Lady gestured her arms and in a moment she was engulfed in silvery flames and vanished.  
  
  
  
At the moment that she vanished, Serena ran over to her friends and hugged each and every one of them. Here face full of tears from the relief at how close she came to losing them. The Scouts hugged her in return. Pluto landed near them and approached her comrades though she was hesitant at how she was going to be greeted.  
  
"Thank you Pluto for helping us. I know this was a hard choice for you to take to interfere like that. However did you.?" Serena stopped her eyes wetting once more at thought of her love. ".Darien." was all she could say.  
  
Pluto looked into her Princess' eyes and saw the question there. "He is safe. Just before he was about to collide with the street, I knew I had no other choice but to stop time for that fraction of an instant so that I could save him." She turned and with a gesture of her staff he appeared. The ice no longer encased him.  
  
Darien smiled boyishly and walked over to where the others were and took Serena into his arms to comfort her. Serena nodded in his shoulder and pulled away from Darien. Her mind went back to a time not so long ago when during their battle with Rubeus, she had almost then lost everyone she loved and she didn't have the power to stop it. She had vowed then never to let that happen. However, during this moment she knew she had broken her silent vow.  
  
Serena's mind struck a thought as she looked upon Sailor Pluto. Her mind raced back in time when Sailor Pluto had left her position in the time vortex to talk to Queen Serenity. She had been .what ten years old at the time. It's strange that Pluto hadn't changed a bit in all this time. Serena remembered a conversation she had with her mother after the time guardian had left. Her mother had stated .no. Queen Serenity had stated that Pluto was the keeper of all time and will be until the end or if she ever used her gifts outside the time vortex.  
  
All the other scouts had been thanking Sailor Pluto for her help however Pluto had noticed Serena's gaze and gave her a questioning return gaze.  
  
"What is it My Lady?" Pluto asked her smile turning into a small frown.  
  
"You said you used your powers to control time outside the vortex." She asked her eyes still remembering the past. Pluto's eyes opened a little wider but didn't say anything. She only nodded once.  
  
"Isn't that forbidden for you to do?" She asked carefully.  
  
Sailor Pluto just sighed and replied. "I was wondering when you would remember that detail."  
  
"So its true?" Serena urged.  
  
"Yes it is." She replied to the other Sailor Scouts in dismay.  
  
"What happens now that you have? How will you be." Serena stopped trying to remember how her mother.(what is the matter with her.Serena thought.).Queen Serenity told her. "Tried?"  
  
"How, my lady? That decision rests on the person who is on the throne of the Silver Millennium." Sailor Pluto looked at her calmly.  
  
Serena looked confused, however Luna interjected by saying, "She means you Serena."  
  
Serena's head jerked up and slowly closed her eyes. "No." was all she said.  
  
"I will not pass judgement on someone who has just saved Darien's life and us. As far as I am concerned if she had not done what she did, our future would have been destroyed."  
  
"It was not the first time your highness." Pluto announced.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Rae asked.  
  
"During the battle with Mistress Nine, Neptune, Uranus and I were flying by helicopter to the battle when we were shot down. I stopped time so that the other scouts could escape." She slowly lowered her head, her eyes lowering from Serena's face in shame.  
  
Serena looked at the other scouts and then at Artemis and Luna who were looking at the proud Time Guardian. Their faces revealed understanding and sadness, as if knowing what fate was going to come to the Guardian.  
  
"No I won't do it." Serena stated her stubbornness showing again.  
  
Pluto looked up and faced her Princess. "You must. I knew what I was doing both times. I knew the consequences."  
  
Serena straightened out, showing a little of "Princess Serenity" in her stance. Her face showed determination and pride. A familiar feeling took over Luna, Artemis and Darien as they stood by and watched her. This was Princess Serenity from head to foot. Luna and Artemis had seen this look during the times on the Moon Kingdom, only briefly had that look crossed Serena, and never before came that intensity that came from her eyes.  
  
"I will not! Sailor Pluto you have always been there for us and from your own words you have told me that you never used the powers granted to you until it came time to save us, thus, carrying out your first and foremost duty; the protection of the Royal Family and the other Scouts. I am sure my mother." she stopped closing her eyes and focussing on her own thoughts and words. "Queen Serenity would agree with me and in my decision."  
  
Pluto looked at her future Queen for several moments, knowing the torment and confusion she was facing. Should she tell her what she knew? No. The fate of the future rested with her, the young woman that now stood so regal at that moment in front of her. She had already said far too much as it was, however, not as much as she would have liked. What she did mention was necessary and knew it would not harm the future or the possibility of the future. Damn. It was times like these she wished she hadn't agreed to be the Time Guardian.  
  
"As you wish. I will abide by your ruling." Pluto simply stated but her relief was evident in her eyes.  
  
The other Scouts smiled in relief and they felt proud of their leader. They still hadn't caught on to what Serena was going through. Darien glanced quickly from the time guardian to Luna, who was already looking at him. The cat's look told him all. Luna was telling him to stay close to their Princess.  
  
Pluto caught this exchange and smiled. Serena was going to need their help. More then they even knew. "I must also be going. I will say this before I leave. You won't be alone in this."  
  
In one swift movement with her staff, the time guardian vanished into the winds in much the same way as she appeared.  
  
"What did she mean by that?" Venus asked to no one in particular, as the group had gathered close together.  
  
"I think she meant us." a strange and yet familiar voice rang through the air in no more than a whisper.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	9. Familiar Faces

Chapter 9 - Familiar Faces  
  
******************************************************************  
  
AN: Well finally Chapter 9 is finally done. Thanks to those who have given me such great reviews. I hope this Chapter gives you as much enjoyment as the last few chapters.  
  
JFYI: It takes place almost a year after Helios (Golden Mirror Episodes in N. America). Please don't forget to read and review.  
  
Sailor Moon is not owned by me, I am just borrowing the characters to make this story.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
  
"I think she meant us." a strange and yet familiar voice rang through the air in no more than a whisper.  
  
Serena and the Scouts turned around only to come face to face with two familiar figures. Neptune was still her graceful self with her sea green hair blowing around in front of her face as Uranus stood beside her with a tower of strength behind the kind smile she was giving.  
  
"Uranus! Neptune!" Serena replied.  
  
The others gathered around the other Soldiers as they looked around at the dismal, and silent debris-filled street.  
  
"I see you've had a party here and didn't invite us." Uranus said as she inspected the buildings and destruction. "This new enemy is quite strong." Uranus stated as a fact then a question  
  
"It gets worse than that I am afraid." Luna replied. "I suggest we go to the temple to discuss this. Soon the police will be here and I don't want Serena to be caught with us."  
  
At Luna's words Uranus and Neptune realized that it was indeed Serena with them instead of Sailor Moon. "Hey moon-face. Why didn't you change." Uranus asked questioningly.  
  
Serena didn't say anything but hung her head. Darien, still holding her, squeezed gently to reassure her. Serena looked at Darien and then closed her eyes in defeat.  
  
"First the temple then explanations." Artemis interjected.  
  
With everyone's nod, the group departed the demolished street, again not noticing that they were being watched from atop the building.  
  
  
  
"So there are even more Scouts then I thought." The figure in the black cloak whispered to himself from atop the building, witnessing the events that had just taken place. His amber eyes trailed after his Princess as she left the street with her court and prince. Trying to protect himself from the sun above the figure pulled his cloak ever closer to his body.  
  
He had seen for himself the Silver Lady in action. She had been doing quite well until the time warrior showed up. He might give her one last chance, since it was so hard to find good help. However the next time she failed no matter what the excuse, his anger will see that she got her just reward.  
  
Looking back at the departing scouts he thought of beloved once more and smiled. "Princess Serenity. You cannot hide anymore. I know who and where you are. Not even these new scouts will help you."  
  
He thought for a moment. He had felt the superior energy that was emitting from these new Scouts. Though they were not as powerful as the time warrior, they were still considered a threat, their energy more powerful then that of those of Serenity's pathetic court. Next time he would make sure that the next creatures he sent with Lexa will be more then enough to handle them. Right now his main objective was quite clear and one that Lexa had failed to complete twice now. He might have to handle that part himself.  
  
With a laugh he gather his cloak and disappeared in a blast of black flames.  
  
  
  
At the temple the girls had all changed into their normal selves. Amara and Michelle took their positions on the side of the temple pillar as the rest sat down on the steps that led up to the main shrine.  
  
Serena and Darien sat more on to the other side a ways a little from the others. Having his arm around Serena's shoulders, Darien tried to comfort Serena who hadn't spoken since the attack. Her head was resting on his shoulder; her eyes were closed as if she was in defeat.  
  
The others looked worriedly at her, but Darien just shook his head in warning, as if saying now was not the time.  
  
Rae, Mina and Lita had been treated, to some degree, of their injuries, thanks to Amy, Amara and Michelle. Though they had not been seriously injured the pain was still evident in their eyes. Serena had looked upon them with a guilty expression but the others had tried to alleviate it by telling her there was nothing she could have done, given the circumstances.  
  
As the girls were being treated, Luna and Artemis had informed Amara and Michelle of their new enemy, the vision, Pluto's help and the problems facing both Rae and Serena. The two girls had kept quiet as they listened intently and every now and then they had glanced worriedly at Serena who had kept to herself. Darien had remained with her, not letting go of her for a moment. It seemed she was gathering strength from his presence, or she probably would have collapsed.  
  
Now they all sat in silence, each one deep in thought. "So how did you know we were going to need you here?" Mina asked at last breaking through everyone's thoughts, as she directed her question to Amara and Michelle.  
  
Amara looked down at Michelle and Michelle nodded.  
  
"We were about to return to our posts when Pluto appeared. She advised us that you would need our help. She wasn't altogether clear about this new enemy, though it's not like her to keep it to herself. She just mentioned a new enemy had appeared and that Serenity would need our help and protection. Without even a thought we turned around and came back here." Michelle informed with a serious voice.  
  
"You mean she didn't say anything about this enemy?" Rae spoke up, her eyes glowing red in anger.  
  
"How are we supposed to fight an enemy we don't even know nothing about." Lita filled in her anger showing in her posture.  
  
"At least we had some knowledge about our past enemies." Amy spoke her thoughts.  
  
Artemis and Luna both sighed and nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately the only thing we have as information is from Rae's vision." Luna supplied.  
  
The others at that moment didn't say anything. Darien looked down at his beloved who remained still with her eyes closed. Darien knew she hadn't fallen asleep due to the tiny specks of moisture at the corner of her eyes that every now and then turned into a tiny tear that fell slowly down her face.  
  
How could he help her? Darien thought. He knew she was feeling a lot of pain, due to her dreams. However after the attack, he didn't know what was going in her mind and he couldn't stand having her be like this.  
  
"Pluto mentioned to me something about the enemy coming from the past." Darien suddenly said that made the others including Amara and Michelle gape at him.  
  
Mina interjected, "You mentioned something about the past previously when Luna mentioned the Moon Kingdom. Are you saying that the enemy is from there?"  
  
Darien looked down at Serena and then looked up and spoke, "Pluto told me that someone had broken through the time vortex. One, she had told me, that originated from when the Moon Kingdom was still flourishing."  
  
"What!" Mina and Lita said at once.  
  
Michelle looked at Amara and then quickly glanced at Serena. "That would make sense." She whispered almost to herself.  
  
"What do you mean it makes sense? For What?" Rae looked at Michelle suspiciously.  
  
"Sorry." Michelle stated abruptly. Had she said that out loud? "I mean that it would make it a mess. You know, the whole past and future thing."  
  
Rae didn't say anything, however some sixth sense told her that someone was not telling all. Amara and Michelle knew something more, which was obvious. Rae then looked at Darien and Serena and again her sixth sense picked up that not all was right, that there was something more then Serena not being able to change. Rae smiled. At least her senses hadn't been taken away from her.  
  
"Luna, if they are from the past, maybe you know whom we are up against. Could it be the Negaverse?" Rae asked instead.  
  
Luna and Artemis looked at each other and both felines shook their head. "Sorry Scouts. Artemis and I don't know this enemy. Remember during the Silver Millennium everything was peaceful and happy. There were a few legendary enemies but mostly this enemy doesn't look like any legends we may have read. The only enemy we really knew of back then were Queen Beryl and the Negaverse and it would be impossible for her to have come into the future when she had been thrown forward along with the rest of us when Queen Serenity used the Imperium Silver Crystal."  
  
"Could it be Anne or Allan coming back?" Lita asked. Amy suddenly brought out her computer and tapping into some files.  
  
"No it's impossible. The readings I took of our new enemy's energy don't consist to any one or anything we have encountered as yet." She said tapping once more on her consol.  
  
"So what have you found out Amy." Luna asked.  
  
"Well from the readings I took when they attacked, I say this new enemy is much more power then any ones we have faced yet. It took all four of us combining our powers to defeat even one of their minions. Though Pluto had no problems taking care of the other." she stopped ".creature, I can just imagine what powers that Silver Warrior possessed."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. Darien looked down at Serena and then looked to the others. "Girls. I am going to take Serena to my place for her to rest."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea Darien." Luna said. "The poor dear probably feels tired. She has been through enough. Artemis stay here, while I go with Darien. Just to make sure Serena is going to be okay."  
  
"We'll go to." Amara said at once.  
  
Darien frowned at that. However upon closer look, Amara was glancing at him in away telling him that they had something to discuss.  
  
"Why don't I stay here Amara to help the girls? You go on." Michelle stated.  
  
Amara nodded slowly and began her walk from the temple. "I have my car here Darien. I'll drive, you take Serena into the back."  
  
Darien didn't feel like arguing with the tall scout. His concern was for the bundle in his arms. Very slowly he stood up and gathered his beloved into his arms and carried her. Not once did she move as Darien followed Amara to her sports car. Luna had jumped on his shoulder as he passed.  
  
During the trip to his apartment, everyone remained quiet. Luna sat on the opposite side of Serena as she continued to look upon her charge with a concerned expression. Serena's eyes still remained closed.  
  
Amara looked at her rear view mirror and looked upon her Princess. "Is she alright?"  
  
Darien slowly closed his eyes and said. "Amara, I am not sure of anything right now. All I know she is in a lot of pain and there is nothing I can do to help her."  
  
Amara didn't say anything but continued to drive on.  
  
  
  
Back at the apartment, Amara helped Darien place her on his bed and left her there to rest. After believing that she would be okay alone, though Luna had taken up residence beside her, Amara and Darien went into the kitchen to make some coffee. They sat at the dining room table deep in thought at the same time drinking their made coffee.  
  
"So why are you really here?" Darien asked suddenly.  
  
Amara glanced up from her coffee cup and frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Oh come now Uranus. We both know that Pluto told you more then what you are admitting to the others."  
  
Amara smiled at this. There wasn't much that could get by Darien.  
  
"So I will ask again." He said in an authoritative voice. "Why are you here?"  
  
Amara nodded as if to her self and said, "We were sent to protect Serena from this enemy. Pluto knew the other scouts would not have the power to able to fight and be able to defend her. However, believe what you want we don't know who this enemy is either. Pluto would not tell us. She told us it was imperative to protect her until she could change once more. Serena is going through something that we can only begin to imagine." Amara said as she glanced up to the wall where she knew Serena was resting on the bed.  
  
"I wonder who this enemy is?" Darien said to himself.  
  
Amara glanced at Darien and then at the wall towards Serena.  
  
Only Princess Serenity can tell us that. Amara thought.  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	10. Change In Leadership

Chapter 10 - Change In Leadership  
  
***************************************************************  
  
AN: Chapter 10 here. I have thought long and hard about this Chapter. If people wonder where I am going with this everything will be explained as the story progresses.  
  
Thanks to those who have supported this story since the beginning. Please read and review and let me know if you like the chapter or not.  
  
Again I do not own Sailor Moon, I am just borrowing the characters to make this story.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Mother?" Princess Serenity asked her mother when the nobles had left after their daily meeting with the Queen of the Moon. Her mother was still seated on the chair at the head of the table.  
  
Queen Serenity looked upon her daughter proudly. "What is it little Ren?"  
  
Serenity blushed and stood awkwardly as she gazed upon her mother. "Please mother! I haven't been called that since before father died. I am grown now."  
  
Queen Serenity smiled warmly. "I know. It only seems like yesterday, you were a little bundle of trouble following your father around. Now look at you, a beautiful young lady of 14, who shall one day take my place. So what is it my daughter?"  
  
Princess Serenity looked down at her fingers and then back at her mother. "Is it true that I am betrothed? I heard talk around the castle grounds that one day I am to marry."  
  
The Queen's smile faded at her words. "Yes you are betrothed, my sweet daughter. It was something your father had wanted, to make sure you would be taken care of if anything were to happen. However do not fear, first of all it will be many years before any marriage will be granted. Furthermore." The Queen closed her eyes as if choosing her next words carefully. "It was always granted that you would have final say at whom you shall choose."  
  
Princess Serenity smiled at this last statement. She had been worried that she would one day marry without love. "Will I meet this person one day?"  
  
"Yes, you are to meet on your 15th year. Do not fear child. Just follow your heart and all will be fine."  
  
"Is he from Earth?" Princess Serenity asked excitedly.  
  
The younger Serenity had always been fascinated at the earth and its people. She had only seen a handful of people from there since the earth was too divided and by most, too primitive. Many times she had been caught staring up at the earth from the gardens or at the big hallway windows.  
  
Queen Serenity had smiled from the dreamy eyed look her daughter had. "He is. He is a prince of his realm."  
  
At that Serenity smiled brilliantly and skipped out of the room. She always believed that there was someone waiting just for her, someone waiting on earth. Could this Prince be the one she had dreamed about, her destined one?  
  
Waving to her mother she opened the door and went to find her friends.  
  
  
  
Serena opened her eyes groggily as she awoke from her memory filled dreams. As her eyes adjusted she saw that she was in bed, the covers been pulled over her securely. The room was bathed in mostly darkness as the remainder of the light was fading fast from the now setting sun.  
  
Very slowly Serena lifted herself into a seating position and looked around the room as if expecting to be in her room. Things didn't seem to be right. Looking once more she noticed the sliding glass door at the other end and finally she understood.  
  
This wasn't her room. She was in Darien's apartment. Memories came back to her, the battle, how close the scouts and Darien came close to death. Guilt made her heart heavy.  
  
Closing her eyes she let her tears over flow once more. She had done it again. She had failed her scouts and love when they needed her the most. She had promised them she would be there. If it hadn't been for the time guardian, they would have surely died. Angry tears flowed from her now red and swollen eyes.  
  
Damn it what was happening to her? She thought as she covered her face with her hands and sobbed in silence.  
  
  
  
In her self-misery, Serena hadn't noticed Luna who had taken up residence at her feet. She had been awake since the first move Serena made when she finally awoke. She had seen the horror in her ward's eyes as memories had engulfed her and the guilty expression when the first tears came. Now she watched in silence as her princess sat there crying in silence, something that she had never done in all the years Luna had known her. What she would give to hear Serena wail instead of this silent cry. This was tearing her up and as Serena's guardian she was going to find a way to help.  
  
Luna stood up carefully and made her way off the bed, careful as to not alert her of the feline's presence.  
  
Only Darien can reach her. Luna thought as she jumped off the bed in her search for him.  
  
She quietly went through the kitchen door and found, Darien asleep at the table, one hand still held the cup of coffee and the other held his head.  
  
Amara had disappeared sometime ago, knowing these two people needed to be alone together. Luna had talked quietly to the tall scout and had her go back to the temple in order prepare the other scouts for a Sailor Meeting.  
  
Amara had told Luna that Pluto had sent her and Michelle to primarily guard Serena and to help the other sailor scouts. Luna had nodded and said the others would need training and that Amara and Michelle would be needed in that respect. Amara had looked at Serena and then had glanced back to Luna. Giving a deep painful sigh, she had nodded once and then left, quietly closing the door behind her.  
  
Luna jumped on the kitchen table and slowly, using her nose, pushed at Darien's arms to wake him up. Darien grunted slowly in his sleep, and slightly moved his head to the side, letting Luna see the wet stained face of his. Shaking her head slowly, she quietly approached Darien and whispered, "Darien. Wake up. Serena needs you."  
  
Darien slowly lifted his tired eyes as they focussed it on the feline face in front of him.  
  
"L-L-Luna? What is it? Serena.?" he said his mind suddenly coming alert as he pushed himself into a seating position.  
  
"Serena has awoken. She is in need of you." It was all Luna said.  
  
Darien looked at Luna and nodded, Serena needed him. That was all he needed to know. Getting up he left the kitchen and looked down at the girl who's face was hidden beneath her hands, as tears overflowed. Darien's heart swelled at the love he felt for her, it also broke as he saw her crying in silence.  
  
Very slowly he approached her and carefully sat on the bed. Even more carefully he moved his arms to encircle her and slowly drew the tearful girl into his chest.  
  
  
  
Serena's mind was still in turmoil and full of guilt that she hadn't noticed anyone approaching, or the bed shift as if someone was sitting down. The only time she knew she wasn't alone was when the arms had touched her and the feel of her head being slowly lowered into a chest. Her hands lifted from her face as her tear stained face slowly lifted to meet Darien's concerned eyes. She tried to smile but tears came instead.  
  
Darien hugged her close to him and in turn, Serena's mind went back to her dream. Yes Darien was indeed her destined one, the one person in the entire universe that she could ever love. Without saying anything, Serena smiled slightly as Darien and she remained in each other's arms.  
  
From the kitchen, Luna observed this and suddenly her heart leapt with hope. Serena was actually smiling slightly. Very carefully she walked to the window and disappeared.  
  
  
  
At the temple, Amara had returned many hours previously to witness the others in Rae's room. Michelle had informed her that Rae was trying to perform another fire reading.  
  
Of course Rae hadn't been able to focus and Mar's Fires of Vision eluded her yet again. Amara had told them afterwards that Luna wanted to talk with them later on and that they should all remain where they were until she got back.  
  
Luna found them all in Rae's room going over the enemy and discussing what they could do next time they met up with the Silver Soldier. She quickly went to Artemis and had a few quick words with him. After a few minutes Artemis nodded.  
  
"Scouts, Artemis and I have something to talk to you about." Luna stated that drew everyone into silence.  
  
The two guardians jumped on the table, as they Scouts waited for them to speak.  
  
"So what is it?" Rae spoke up suddenly. "Is Serena going to be okay?"  
  
The others bent over in anticipation. Luna looked at the Scouts and said, "You know Serena can't change and thus feels a lot of strain and guilt at what happened."  
  
"Why should she feel guilty Luna? There wasn't anything she could do." Mina replied.  
  
"Mina this is Serena we are talking about. You know the girl with the big heart." Lita replied giving Mina the eye. "Of course she feels guilty. Wouldn't you if all of a sudden everything you love is almost killed and there was nothing you could do about it. The poor girl must feel awful. You saw how she was after the battle. The girl must be devastated." Lita answered.  
  
"So what can we do?" Rae asked.  
  
Amara spoke up. "There is nothing we can do. Darien is with her now. What we can do however is to make sure this enemy gets what they deserve and at the same time protect our Princess."  
  
"When I left, she finally woke up from her dazed state. Darien was with her so for now, Serena needs time. Unfortunately time is not on our side." Luna put in.  
  
"What are you saying Luna?" Amy asked after a moment.  
  
Luna looked at Artemis as he nodded his support. "Serena has been the leader of the Scouts for a long time now. I know everyone would agree with me if I said she is the heart of this group. Unfortunately Serena is going through something and with her not being able to change, it leaves an unfulfilled hole. The Scouts are not complete. Artemis and I have talked about this before and we are in agreement. A new leader must be assigned until Serena is herself again. Of course we will still report to her to get confirmation but for now I think a new temporary leader is needed. We have a powerful enemy who seems to know our every move."  
  
"Though the thought of replacing Serena like that makes me angry, I can understand the reasoning. Who did you have in mind Luna to take over? Who was the second in command during the Moon Kingdom?" Amy supplied.  
  
Luna thought for a moment and then said, "During the Silver Millennium it was a little different then it is now. Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter were constantly with Princess Serenity as part of her court. The others were also apart of her court but they had responsibilities outside of the royal palace. Queen Serenity herself had appointed Venus as Commander. That was the reason, Artemis was given to her."  
  
"So you mean I get to become leader?" Mina stated blushing as all the other girls looked at her.  
  
Luna sighed and continued. "In this case due to the things that are happening, we need someone a little stronger. Sorry Mina, though you are strong, you are too close to this and Serena and you won't feel right. We need someone with an outside view on matters."  
  
Mina's eyes lowered and nodded her head in acceptance.  
  
"So who do you have in mind Luna?" Lita asked.  
  
Luna quietly looked at each of the girls as if weighing each in her mind.  
  
"Artemis and I have chosen." Every one held their breath. ".Uranus."  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	11. Risen from the Mind

Chapter 11 - Risen from the Mind  
  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
AN: Here is Chapter 11 it only took me awhile to write it.  
  
Anyways I hope you enjoy this Chapter and don't forget to Read and Review.  
  
Sailor Moon isn't owned by me, I am just borrowing the characters to make this story.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"So they have adopted a leader of the Sailor Scouts. Hmmm no matter." The figure in black talked into the glowing mirror he on the wall. He looked around his chamber that was bathed in darkness. Only a few torches and the light from his mirror enabled him to see the faint outlines of furniture and bed on the opposite side of where he sat upon his throne like chair.  
  
"Show me Serenity." He whispered faintly into the mirror as the mirror grew brighter and then dimmed as new images appeared.  
  
"Damn. He is still with her." He muttered angrily to himself as the images showed his love with him, embracing.  
  
"LEXA!" He hollered, his voice echoing through the chamber and outside.  
  
Soon a silver flame danced in the middle of the room before rising and revealing the Silver Lady.  
  
"Yes my Lord?" The Silver Lady bowed gracefully, yet her stature trembled slightly in his presence.  
  
"You have failed me again." He said simply though his voice made her tremble even more in fear.  
  
Lexa remained silence as if waiting for what her Lord was going to do with her, that thought made her tremble ever so much more.  
  
"What am I to do with you my Silver Warrior?" He said, putting coldness in his tone that would even freeze fire. "I gave you such a simple task and yet you have failed me three times."  
  
At last the Silver Lady straightened up and replied. "If it weren't for that Time Warrior I would have succeeded. I was so close. I had them." She said, her voice growing angry at just the mention of that warrior.  
  
"I know." The figure in black said.  
  
"You also told me she would not intervene." She grumbled the anger that she had, giving her the strength to fight off her fright of her Lord.  
  
He slowly nodded. "Perhaps I was mistaken at her sense of loyalty. However there is more to worry about now. Two more Scouts have arrived."  
  
The Silver Soldier stepped back a bit and then straightened to her full height waiting.  
  
"I will now handle the task personally, I first set you out to do." He stated coldly, his voice revealing his displeasure.  
  
"And what would you have me do my Lord?" Lexa asked in barely a whisper.  
  
The Dark Figure smiled cruelly and replied, "Something that even you can't fail at, my Silver Warrior and that will bring Serenity to me."  
  
  
  
The girls stopped by Darien's apartment to see how Serena was feeling and to talk with her if she was up to it. They knocked on the door and within moment, Darien opened it up.  
  
"Hi there." He greeted, moving to the side to let the six girls pass him by. The Scouts observed his strained faced. His blue eyes were dull and full of sadness and his posture hunched over in defeat.  
  
"Is Serena still here?" Rae asked carefully.  
  
Darien nodded slightly and led them into the main room. "She is resting again. She woke up briefly and then went back to sleep."  
  
"How is she doing, Darien?" Luna asked quietly as if not wanting to wake her up.  
  
The girls sat around the kitchen table and waited, hoping that there was some good news pertaining to their leader.  
  
Darien sighed, his eyes and face not revealing anything. "When she woke up she looked confused and defeated however I held her and she seemed to relax and smile just a little. That gave me some hope anyways."  
  
"Would she be okay if we talked to her?" Michelle asked silently.  
  
The other Scouts looked at her in horror and Darien frowned slightly. "It depends what you want to talk to her about? I won't have you upsetting her more than she is." He said matter of fact as his body stiffened and his eyes showed his protective glare.  
  
"Hopefully this will lessen the responsibility she shoulders even now." Luna stated. To let her fight whatever is happening in her dreams without worrying about this new enemy. Her cat eyes told Darien.  
  
Darien's body relaxed slightly but his eyes retained that protective glint. "What are you planning to say to her?"  
  
Amara spoke up and replied coldly, "This concerns Sailor business, Darien. We don't have to tell you anything."  
  
Amara had always been more cold then any of the other Scouts, which enabled her to do what was necessary. Darien thought to himself. Except when it came to her protectiveness towards her Princess, which became evident when she had drove them to the apartment.  
  
However Darien was also very protective of her. "If this has to do with Serena then it also deals with me." He said his voice rising a bit.  
  
Luna sighed wearily and stated, "That's enough. This will be hard enough as it is and we don't need anymore."  
  
Darien face grew angry and asked again. "What will be?" he whispered furiously.  
  
"Yes.what will be?" a voice said quietly that came from behind.  
  
They all turned and Serena was standing at the kitchen doorway observing, her face pale and her eyes dark and hollow.  
  
"Serena, I thought you were asleep?" Darien asked as he got up and moved to Serena's side.  
  
"I was, until I heard the girls." She said as she smiled weakly to Darien.  
  
Darien led Serena out of the kitchen and settled her on the sofa since he knew it would be more comfortable. The other girls came out and surrounded their Princess in a protective circle.  
  
Artemis and Luna jumped on her lap. Michelle and Amara placed a comforting hand on her shoulders as Rae sat on the opposite side of her on the sofa taking her hand as if she were a child in need of comfort. Lita, and Mina sat at her feet as Amy sat on the coffee table directly in front of her, each girl placing their hand on Serena to comfort her.  
  
Serena closed her eyes and drew in their comfort and love that she knew they felt for her.  
  
"So what needs to be discussed guys?" she said at last opening her eyes, her eyes losing some of that bleakness and hollow look.  
  
"First of all," Rae cut in sharply before anything could be said, "We want you to know that we know you feel responsible at what happened, and I just want to say for the record that there wasn't anything you could have done, especially without your powers."  
  
A dull gleam entered her eyes as Darien squeezed her shoulders in comfort, his eyes staring dangerously at Rae.  
  
Amy saw this exchange and immediately responded, "What Rae is trying to say is that, and we know things are difficult concerning what has happened. We are your friends Serena and we know that if there had been anyway for you to help you would have tried. Just like we would have done the same for you."  
  
Serena smiled slightly and nodded slightly but her eyes retained their dull gleam.  
  
"I don't think this was the only thing you wanted to tell me was it?" Serena asked quietly.  
  
"No it wasn't." Luna supplied.  
  
Amara looked at the other Scouts and sighed. This was her responsibility. "I speak for everyone when I say that you are the heart of the Scouts. We have been honoured to serve you and have you as our leader in the field of battle."  
  
The others nodded silently as Serena looked at each of her friends. She understood right away that whatever they were trying to say was difficult for them. Serena at that time closed her eyes as her mind played out some memories that were not her own.  
  
***  
  
The Scouts were gathered at the Cherry Hill Temple in Rae's room as Luna and Artemis talked to the other scouts.  
  
Luna looked at Artemis as he nodded his support. "Serena has been the leader of the Scouts for a long time now. I know everyone would agree with me if I said she is the heart of this group. Unfortunately Serena is going through something and with her not being able to change, it leaves an unfulfilled hole. The Scouts are not complete. Artemis and I have talked about this before and we are in agreement. A new leader must be assigned until Serena is herself again. Of course we will still report to her to get confirmation but for now I think a new temporary leader is needed. We have a powerful enemy who seems to know our every move."  
  
Luna quietly looked at each of the girls as if weighing each in her mind.  
  
"Artemis and I have chosen." Every one held their breath. ".Uranus."  
  
"Any questions?" Luna asked right away.  
  
Mina stood up and faced the others. "We know you didn't come to this decision easily and we also realize that you would choose the best person for the job. Look how you chose Serena." She said smiling and winking. ".who ended up as the Moon Princess."  
  
At that everyone smiled and laughed, remembering simpler times.  
  
***  
  
Serena came out of it and looked around the room confusingly. Had those been her memories.No.She had known that the others would continue the meeting after she and Darien had left with Amara. If those were memories, how did she just see them in her mind?  
  
Before the others could say something she whispered, "You want Amara to take over for me.as leader?"  
  
At once the others brought a hand to their mouths in astonishment and horror. Luna and Artemis looked at each other, as they seemed to speak without saying a word. Darien looked down at his love, his eyes revealing his confused state as if not knowing what to do or how to comfort Serena.  
  
Looking down, Amara caught a glimpse of Serena's eyes and didn't like what she saw. There is only one way to really make Serena understand why this was being done. She knew that Serena might take it in a bad way, since she always felt lesser than the others.  
  
Amara came around and faced her, and lowered herself to one knee, something she had not done since she swore her fealty to her that day when she had defeated Uranus and Neptune after the heart snatchers were eliminated and Hotura was saved.  
  
"By my life Princess I have sworn eternal servitude to you. I would be honoured if you would grant me your blessing to take your place on the battlefield against this enemy, until the time you will be able to rejoin us once more." Amara bowed her head and waited.  
  
In that moment, Serena felt her mind slip away further and further. Serena looked down at Amara and the crescent moon began to glow on her forehead ever so slightly that only Darien and Serena's cat guardians saw it before it disappeared.  
  
A voice, still and confidant, yet unfamiliar replied, "Sailor Uranus, who have always been loyal and have proven yourself on several occasions, have my blessing to take over in my place until I return."  
  
The other Sailor Scouts breathed a sigh of relief. Luna and Artemis didn't look convinced everything was all right and Darien had looked at Serena with worry.  
  
"Remember we love you Serena." Each of them said before they left.  
  
Amara bowed and whispered to her, "I will take care of them you have my word."  
  
And Serena nodded, smiling. "Thank you Amara, more than you know." Amara nodded and looked at her and said, "Maybe I do." Afterwards she left before Serena could say anything more.  
  
Luna and Artemis stayed behind telling the others that they had something to discuss with her. As soon as they all left, the Guardians walked over to the couple that were still seated and in each other's arms.  
  
"Now for some answers." Luna mumbled to herself, with Artemis at her heels.  
  
"Serena?" Luna asked as she jumped on to her lap and looked up to Serena's face. She noticed that the Crescent Moon had begun to glow again. "Serena?" she asked again.  
  
Darien looked from Luna and then to Serena until he noticed the glow of her symbol of power. "Serenity?" he whispered. Serena's face lifted slightly until her crystal blue eyes connected with his and she smiled slightly.  
  
"Yes my Prince Endymion, I am here." His love whispered his age-old name.  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	12. Crescent Moon

Chapter 12 - Crescent Moon  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
AN: Here is the next instalment of this story. Hope you are enjoying the story. Thank you all who have reviewed. You don't know how much that means to me knowing people are reading it. Thank you.  
  
Sailor Moon is not owned by me, I am just borrowing the characters to create this story.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Princess Serenity?" Luna whispered where she sat on the table in front of her.  
  
The crescent moon glowed faintly and Serena's eyes took on a more silvery glow as she looked upon her guardians.  
  
"Yes Luna. It is I." The voice was Serena's but in a more mature tone.  
  
"What happened?" Darien asked turning her face to look at him.  
  
Serena's face frowned slightly as if trying to remember. "I do not know nor understand. I remember yet I do not. Oh by Moon, what is happening to me, Endy?"  
  
Serena's eyes suddenly brimmed with unshed tears as Darien held her tighter against him. Then as suddenly the crescent moon on her forehead glowed brightly for an instant then died. Serena's eyes opened wide as if in pain then closed as she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
"Oh Serena what is happening to you?" Luna whispered in sorrow.  
  
"Whatever it is Luna, she is going to have to be watched, especially now. Is it possible that you guys can inform the girls to come up with some explanation why she isn't home? Since the others do not know of her.condition it would be wise that she stay with me."  
  
Luna and Artemis nodded in unison as Luna replied, "Of course Darien. The only trouble is what can we say about her not showing up to school."  
  
"I don't care!" Darien exploded. "You two are the guardians. SO GUARD ALREADY!"  
  
With that he carried Serena in his arms and laid her on the bed, leaving the cats to ponder on their own.  
  
  
  
"So it has begun." The dark figure murmured into the mirror as the glow softly faded.  
  
The figure moved from his throne chair as he felt a familiar presence fill the room. "What is it do you want Witch?" he said into the open air but he knew he had been heard.  
  
A dark figure dressed in a long green robe stepped from the shadows and faced the black armoured figure.  
  
"Its nice to see you haven't lost your touch dear brother, though I cannot say the same for other things." A female voice spoke in a sad tone.  
  
The black figure approached her viciously but she held raised a hand, which stopped him, cold in his tracks. "How dare you dear sister stand there and tell me what I have lost. I lost her to THAT! She was MINE, until HE stole her."  
  
"So all this is about revenge?" she asked in a higher pitched voice.  
  
The black figure shook his head and growled. "This is about claiming what is MINE!"  
  
"At what price? Many have already suffered due to your dealings and now you have come from the past, disrupting the delicate balance." She tried to reason with him.  
  
"I will do whatever I can to make her mine again." He yelled at her bringing up his hand in a tight fist. The power of dark fire sparked from his hand as his anger mounted.  
  
The figure in the green robe shook her head sadly. "Then you know I have no choice but to try to stop you."  
  
"I would say come and try dear sister. You have no power in this realm and if you come against me." he didn't finish his sentence as he let the other figure finish the thought for him.  
  
The cloaked figure in dark green backed away slightly and was about to leave when she looked back and spoke, "So be it. I have tried to reason with you. Until we meet again."  
  
At once a surrounding green aura surrounded the cloaked figure as she disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Very well my sister. Until we meet again.  
  
  
  
Darien looked at his moon angel as she lay sleeping on his bed. The moon crescent had disappeared but something had changed this blond beauty. Her hair was still blond but it had now had silvery highlights that emphasized her already pale skin.  
  
My love. What is happening? I know Princess Serenity is trying t come up to the surface but as much as Endymion loved his Serenity, I love you my Serena. I want you, not Serenity.  
  
"Please, my love, come back to me." He whispered in her hair.  
  
"How is she?" a voice whispered through the silent room.  
  
At once Darien automatically went to touch his rose as his eyes rose to see where it was coming from. He finally saw the figure of a tall woman carrying a staff key, dressed in a sailor clothing. "Sailor Pluto." He greeted as his hand drew away from his rose.  
  
"I didn't mean to startle you but I was worried about our Princess. I felt a strange energy emanating from her."  
  
Darien sighed and stood up from the chair beside the bed. "When the others came over before, Serenity's crescent moon shone from her forehead. All of a sudden it seemed that Serenity came from the depths of Serena's mind and took over. The other Scouts didn't notice but Luna and Artemis knew it was Serenity speaking, not Serena."  
  
"So it has begun. I didn't think it would but the time draws swiftly." Pluto stated almost to herself.  
  
"What do you mean? What is coming?" Darien caught what she saying.  
  
Pluto gave him a look of horror as she realized she had said something she wasn't supposed to.  
  
"Nothing. I meant that the battle within her has escalated." She said covering up.  
  
Darien frowned and replied, "No that isn't what you mean. Something is happening more than just this new enemy isn't?"  
  
The Sailor of Time stepped away from the bed and looked out of the window to see the moon shining bright above.  
  
"You know I cannot say anything. The future depends upon it."  
  
"I get the feeling you know this enemy. So do Michelle and Amara. Though I think you know everything. What will happen when you are faced with the decision between making sure the timeline stays as it is or in your duty as a Sailor Scout and Protector of the Royal Family of the Moon?" Darien stated as a matter of fact.  
  
Pluto looked at him and said nothing, knowing her silence would tell him. "The only thing I can say is stay close to her. And to answer your question, I have already chosen. I can only hope that the consequences will be minimal." She said as she disappeared as swiftly as she appeared.  
  
As suddenly as she disappeared the beeper from Serena's communicator went off. As not to wake her, he immediately snatched it from the bedside and went into the kitchen.  
  
"What is it Scouts?" he said as he flipped the communicator on and Amy's face appeared.  
  
"Darien, thank God! As soon as we left Rae picked up a bad vibe that emanated from downtown. There are too many to handle. These demons are too powerful for us and Neptune and Uranus are only able to handle so many. We could use your help."  
  
Darien looked to where he thought Serena was and sighed heavily. He needed to go; yet he didn't want to leave Serena by herself.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as possible. Hang on Guys!" he said as he shut the communicator.  
  
"Luna! Artemis!" He said as the cats strolled into the Kitchen. "Stay here with Serena, the Scouts need me."  
  
Luna and Artemis nodded as Darien took out his rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Do not fear Darien we will protect her to the best of our ability. Hurry go help the others!" Luna replied.  
  
Tuxedo Mask left the room only stopping by the bed briefly to kiss Serena softly on her lips. "I shall return my love. Take care."  
  
As if knowing what was happening a single tear dropped from her eyelids and Tuxedo Mask quickly lifted his finger to brush it away.  
  
He then went to the sliding door and jumped into the cool night air, little did he realize that someone was watching.  
  
  
  
"At last the opportunity has a risen. I guess I will have to amend my plans a bit. Too bad I was all in for a little revenge and fun. Perhaps maybe later." The dark figure in black said to himself as he lay the mirror down and in a black flame vanished from his chamber to take the prize that awaited him.  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	13. The Black Demon

To be continued.  
  
Chapter 13 - The Black Demon  
  
********************************************************************  
  
AN: Well Chapter 13 is finally up. It took me forever to finish this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Let me know if you like it or not. I welcome all reviews.  
  
Sailor Moon does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters to make this story. The Silver Lady (Lexa) and the Lord are my creations as well as the Creatures called Feuerdamons.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!!!" Mars screamed as the Feuerdamon leaped from his post and attempted to knock his prey to the ground.  
  
The flaming circles missed their target as the creature dodged one ring after another and would have met her head on when all of a sudden it was washed away as if a tidal wave struck it.  
  
Neptune stood at her side and laid a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "Are you all right Mars?" the long blue haired girl asked her.  
  
Mars nodded slightly and replied, "Thanks for the help."  
  
At that moment the Sailor Scouts heard a laughter that made Zoicite's voice seem like nothing.  
  
"So Scouts. Having trouble with just a few of my little pets? This will teach you to get in the way of my Lord." The Silver Warrior gallantly laughed from her post from on top of one of the taller buildings in the area.  
  
The street was deserted and only the light of the moon from above gave off some light to the people down below.  
  
When the Scouts had first arrived the street had been completely demolished and all of the lighting fixtures were torn and hung loosely from the walls. Posts were knocked over and glass shards were all over the street.  
  
"You will never get away with this Lexa." Uranus spat angrily towards her enemy as she clutched her arm from an attack by a crimson demon, which she had dissolved into dust.  
  
"My, my, Uranus. Didn't your mummy ever teach, you never say never." The Silver Lady replied coldly with an evil grin on her face.  
  
The Silver Lady looked upon her enemies and couldn't believe that they had managed to kill 4 of her six Feuerdamons. All that remained was her silver Damon and the black Damon that her Lord had insisted to take with her. The Black Damon had stayed by the Silver Lady's side waiting for its chance to destroy its prey.  
  
The black Damon looked like the rest of them. Its body was human in form and as black as the night so in this time of night it virtually almost looked undetectable within the shadows. Its eyes and hair were also black but when the moon from above caught its rays, silver specs could be seen from its eyes and glints of silver dust from its hair.  
  
Mercury had tried to scan this new creature but somehow had been specially protected from any type of scans. Uranus was worried. So far they hadn't done too badly, even the Inner Scouts whose powers weren't strong enough alone provided enough distraction for Uranus and Neptune to destroy them. Now they only had the silver demon and this new black creature.  
  
It was the black creature that made her second guess herself. That was why she had Mercury call the Prince just in case. They needed all the help they could get. For all she knew this black creature could be more powerful then the others or it could be just a way for the enemy to confuse them in order for them to make a mistake; a mistake that could cost them their lives or even worse their Princess's.  
  
Uranus closed her eyes and wished that Sailor Moon were with them. She could have even now finished this battle with a wave of her sword-wand. Why did she think she could actually lead the Sailor Scouts? Sure she knew what had to be done and wouldn't stop until it was finished. Most people would say that was leadership ability.  
  
However she didn't have the emotions to help balance it out. Only Serena had that ability. She cared, she loved, and she knew her duty and never failed to do it. It might be a different way to accomplish the task but she seemed to know what way to go and look on both sides of the road. Unlike her, Uranus only could see the path in front of her.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you it was dangerous to play with stray dogs?" she shot back.  
  
She quickly glanced at the other scouts and all were poised ready for battle. With a slight nod to everyone, everyone turned and seemed looked at the black demon and Uranus knew they had understood.  
  
With an evil smile Uranus started, "Uranus World Shaking!  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
The Silver Lady raised her eyebrows as the Sailor Scouts called upon their most powerful attacks. As each power was released each one seemed to combine until only one mighty energy ball was coming towards her.  
  
Without even time to think the warrior disappeared and left the Black Feuerdamon to what it seemed to be its fate. Appearing again in silver flames, Lexa looked in dismay as the energy ball struck the demon head on and knew suddenly she hadn't been the target. The rooftop exploded in a ball of brilliant energy as the Sailor Scouts smiled to their victory. There was no way the black demon could have survived their combined attack.  
  
Lexa, looking at the Sailor's faces, and gave an evil smile herself and replied, "If you think you have defeated the Black Feuerdamon, think again Scouts!"  
  
At her words the Scouts all turned and gasped as the dust and energy dissipated. From with in the smoke and destruction the Fuerdamon remained unscratched.  
  
"That's impossible!" Mars cried!  
  
Lexa smiled smugly and said, "Oh its possible Mars. If it had been one of the other Damons, I would have agreed with you, but this creature is special."  
  
"Black Damon!" she screamed across the street. The black creature looked up to its mistress' awaiting her command.  
  
"Attack the Sailor Scouts and destroy them." She said triumphantly.  
  
The Scouts backed away getting ready to defend themselves as the silver Damon had returned to its mistress' side.  
  
The black Damon leaped from its perch and landed to the street below about 100 meters from the Sailors Scouts and waited.  
  
The Girls quickly moved in together to talk and strategize.  
  
"What do we do now?" Mercury whispered to Uranus, who had her hawk eyes on the black demon.  
  
"I don't know. Its too powerful, even our combined powers together couldn't stop it. Perhaps Planet Power might work but with out Moon we can't link Inner and Outer Powers. If we tried, who knows if you Inners might be overwhelmed by our powers."  
  
"You mean we can't become Planet Power without Sailor Moon?" Venus stated. "That doesn't make sense. Mercury, Jupiter, Mars and I did it before."  
  
"Yeah but we are Inners Venus." Mercury stated as she pulled out her computer to scan them quickly. "I remember asking Luna and Artemis about something similar, as why do the Outers have much more powerful attacks then us. She informed me that the energy that gives us our powers is different. As Inners we had a specific duty to perform, as did the Outers. That was why the need for different energy was used. This means that as Inners we can combine our energy with no problem, as can the Outers. However together it would backlash."  
  
"We have done it before Mercury." Mars spoke up.  
  
"Yes we have but Moon was centre-point. She was the catalyst where our powers combined into one and through her we were able to use Planet Power."  
  
"So where does this leave us." Neptune asked quietly.  
  
"We may have to retreat this time Neptune. For our sake and the planet, we need to stay alive to protect it and defeat them another day." Uranus stated in defeat.  
  
The others closed their eyes and though each hated giving up and running from a battle, they knew this was one they couldn't win; At least not yet. For the planet and their Princess' sake they had to stay alive for the next battle.  
  
"Oh no Scouts. You won't be getting away that easily." Lexa laughed as she had heard every word. "Damon what are you waiting for. Attack!!!"  
  
The demon seemed to smile and slowly a black energy encased it as its hair began to sparkle and radiate black and silver sparks. They had seen this before. The demon was powering up.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury screamed and her waterpowers raced towards the demon. The demon raised its hands and the attack made full contact against some kind of energy barrier.  
  
"Damn!" Mercury swore. "She is right. This is no ordinary creature we are facing."  
  
Venus leapt in front and along with Jupiter they combined their attack.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
"Supreme Thunder Crash!"  
  
Like a conductor of electricity the beam and electrical energy of Jupiter's lightning attack raced in breath taking speed towards the creature. At the same time Venus again powered up.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" she screamed as within seconds of the blast, Venus' love chain tried to encircle the creature in its fold. If they couldn't destroy it maybe they could trap it.  
  
Everyone breathed as the beam of electricity made contact and the area surrounding the creature exploded. Then the chain entered the energy surrounding it and disappeared.  
  
As the energy once again disappeared, they held their breath. As Venus thought the creature was unhurt but she smiled when she saw the familiar love chain encircled around the creature, its chains trapped her body and arms to its sides.  
  
"Yes." Venus said as she high-fived Jupiter.  
  
"Uh Guys." Mars spoke up as she continued to stare at the creature.  
  
Venus and Jupiter turned around and noticed that the hair was now flowing as black and silver sparks electrified the air. Its eyes glowed black with a hint of silver in its depths.  
  
At once the creature screamed and the power of black fire erupted around the creature and like a piece of paper disintegrated the love chain that kept it captive.  
  
"Nice try. I give you a point for your ingenious plan. However I could have told you that it wouldn't have worked. Now that the Damon is fully charged, its time to say goodbye."  
  
The Black Damon looked at its prey and again powered up. The Scouts gasped and couldn't move as the Black Demon unleashed its fire energy like a whip towards them.  
  
There was nothing else they could do; they were trapped. None of their attacks could even remotely block this energy.  
  
Uranus closed her eyes and made a silent prayer.  
  
Please my Prince; protect her. Was her last thought as the energy raced towards her and the others, she knew it was the end.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	14. Out of A Dream

Chapter 14 - Out of a Dream  
  
  
  
****************************************************************  
  
AN: So here is the next chapter of this story. I know there seems to be a lot of climatic suspense in these last few chapters but you know when you think the climax is about to happen you can never tell when another one might hit. Anyways I hope you are enjoying the story. Let me know if you are or not by reviewing.  
  
Oh and I know you are not going to like me for this but I am going away for a few days and will not be updating until sometime next week.  
  
Thanks to those who have followed this story from the beginning and to those who have reviewed. I appreciate it.  
  
I do not own sailor Moon; I am just borrowing the characters to create this story.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
  
  
Princess Serenity.  
  
"Hello mother." Serenity greeted her mother as she came into the courtyard of the palace on the moon.  
  
Serenity.  
  
Princess Serenity heard her mother speak her name, yet no words formed on her lips. Looking at her mother in worry she walked over to where she stood watching.  
  
"Mother? Is there something wrong? Should I get someone?" She continuously asked as she saw her mother's worrisome face and unusual paleness at her already pale skin.  
  
My daughter.  
  
"Yes mother I hear you."  
  
You must save them.  
  
"What do you mean? Save whom, mother? Everyone I know is safe."  
  
Sailor Moon.You must.  
  
Princess Serenity looked at her mother and shook her head in confusement. "Sailor Moon? Mother there is no scout for the moon, you know that."  
  
Serenity took her mother around the shoulders to lead her inside the palace, thinking that her mother might be ill. As she looked at her more closely she saw that her mother was holding something in her hands.  
  
.Remember.  
  
"Remember what?" Serenity took her mother by the arm and raised them to her face and noticed that her mother was holding a parcel covered in silver cloth.  
  
Must save.  
  
Ignoring that last part she looked at her mother's eyes and saw the fear and sadness within the depths. Taking a deep sigh her gaze drifted to the concealed package and very slowly took hold of it her mother had and was surprised that her mother let it go so easily.  
  
"What is this?" Serenity asked as she looked up at the Queen to see if she was meant to open this.  
  
The Queen stood still, her eyes looking at her daughter expectantly as if waiting.  
  
Serenity looked down at the packaged parcel. Testing its shape and size she had a faint familiar tingle in the back of her mind as if the feel of whatever this was she knew it well.  
  
Them.  
  
Very carefully she opened the parcel. With in the fine silk silvery cloth lay a.  
  
Or they will.  
  
A star-shaped locket that felt familiar but knew she had never seen before. "Its beautiful mother."  
  
Perish.  
  
Serenity shook her head as the voice of her mother continued to speak. "Who will perish?"  
  
Serena.Sailor Moon.Serenity  
  
Serena? Sailor Moon? Why did those names have a faint familiarity? Serenity thought.  
  
"Where did you get this locket?" She asked her mother, trying to get her to change topics.  
  
Looking at it more carefully she found the catch to it and opened it very slowly. Suddenly music filled the air in a haunting melody.  
  
I know this song.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tuxedo Mask raced along the city's rooftops in his hastiness to get to the Scouts and the battle they were undertaking. He saw in the distance smoke rising and energy patterns lighting up the moon filled sky.  
  
His mind drifted to his beloved and hoped that she was all right with just Luna and Artemis. He had wished he had not left her but he knew that the Scouts were in need of his help and that was where he belonged. In the back of his mind he felt rather then hear his and Serena's song.  
  
Serena.  
  
  
  
  
  
".Darien." the name blurted out of her mouth before she knew it.  
  
Who was Darien? And why did that name make her catch her breath and feel her heart race. Her mother still looked at her as if waiting for something, hope flaring in her eyes as the music of the locket continued to play.  
  
The name was familiar.  
  
  
  
  
  
Darien got to the battleground in time to see a black demon power up. Looking beyond he saw The Silver Lady was taking in the sight of the battle from a safe location.  
  
He had to get down there as fast as possible, this new creature looked more powerful then the ones they had battled before. He was at the battle's edge when he saw the demon unleashed its power of black energy that raced towards the Scouts.  
  
No!!!! His mind screamed. Get out of the way!!!  
  
However there was no response as he watched helplessly as they energy raced towards Uranus and the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking at the locket as it played images appeared. A man who looked like Endymion calling her meatball head, the same man dressed in a tuxedo and mask, as her court and he stood beside another scout that looked almost like her.  
  
"What is this?" she whispered to the air.  
  
You must remember.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon?" she said to herself.  
  
You must realize.  
  
"What is happening?" She continued to stare at the locket as it continued to keep her in a state like trance.  
  
You must save them.  
  
"Save who? My friends? Darien?" she cried.  
  
They are in great danger.  
  
"How can I save them?" she asked, her mind forgetting everything except the music and the voice speaking to her. Even her current surroundings went unnoticed as she dwelled deeper and deeper in her trance.  
  
You must become one.  
  
"What do you mean? Please if they need me where are they? What must I do?" She continued to cry.  
  
You must awaken.  
  
  
  
  
  
In Darien's apartment, Serena was in a deep sleep. Artemis and Luna were on the porch outside waiting for a sign from Darien and the girls to know that they were all right.  
  
They didn't see the soft glow that emanated from Serena's broach, nor did they see it softly spread, over Serena's form on the bed.  
  
"I hope they are all right." Luna said to Artemis.  
  
"Don't worry Luna. With the Uranus and Neptune here they will be just fine." Artemis told her.  
  
The soft glow spread, making shadows that danced across the walls. The curtains had been drawn to give Serena some privacy which was why the guardians didn't see Serena's form sit up from her bed, nor see her form seem to separate in one instance and then come together in the other.  
  
The crescent moon began to appear and glow, as her eyes began to finally open, revealing specs of blue and silver glinting in the soft faint light from her broach. The light spread through out her figure and in another instant her hair began to glow silvery white.  
  
With out a word or sound, Serena's figure moved from the bed. Serena's arms came up to grasp her broach, her eyes closed in concentration as the light began to grow brighter. Luna and Artemis finally noticed the glow and had come in to investigate.  
  
As they entered the room they were in time to see the light encase Serena's form and vanish.  
  
  
  
  
  
Damn I am too late! The black cloaked figure thought as he had watched all that had transpired from deep within the shadows of the living room in the apartment.  
  
He had been about to ensnare his prize when the glow from her broach had begun. He had watched and had seemed to be drawn into a trance as he watched his beautiful Princess and the power she possessed.  
  
With an angry sneer he also vanished, knowing the next time she will not be able to escape him.  
  
  
  
  
  
The black energy was moments from the Scouts as Uranus' last thoughts dwelled on Serena. "Please my prince. Protect her. For I have failed." As the energy raced towards her.was this finally the end?  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	15. Silver Angel

Chapter 15 - Silver Angel  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
AN: Well now.finally the next chapter of this climactic episode has been downloaded. Thanks again to all who have been with this story from the very beginning. Thank you for the reviews.  
  
Sailor Moon is not owned by me, I am just borrowing the characters to create this story. The Silver Lady (Lexa) and the Lord are my creations as well as the Creatures called Feuerdamons.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Tuxedo Mask watched helplessly as the Black Damon unleashed its black fire and as it raced with blinding speed towards the Scouts. There was no time act, no time to scream, and no time to defend.  
  
Within a moment the power made contact with the ground to where the Sailor Scouts stood. Just for a moment all was silent as the power struck and then like a tuning fork the sound and the ground below erupted like a volcano, sending asphalt everywhere.  
  
The buildings on the side of the street collapsed as brick, steel and mortar fell from the sky like rain. All other sounds ceased, except the terrible destruction and binding metal from the debris scraping and landing on the ground. A terrible dust cloud at the same time filled the air, not allowing Darien to see if there was anyone down below, any survivors.  
  
Suddenly from the depths of the dust filled air, a black blur, sparkling with silver arose from the streets below, landing beside the warrior in silver. Darien waited a few moments, hoping what his heart already knew, did not come to pass.  
  
Come On Scouts! You have survived in tougher situations than this! Darien thought to himself as he remembered all that they had all escaped from.  
  
Then from what seemed to be from above him, he heard a piercing laugh and he let his eyes and head lift to find The Silver Lady staring at him with a smug look.  
  
"So dear Prince, where are your girlfriends now?" She said with fake concern as she looked onwards to the street, which was still covered in debris and dust.  
  
Darien looked again to the street, hoping against all hope that maybe they had survived. The nightly breeze that had just began, and within a few moments began to lift the cloud until all could be seen once more.  
  
The masked man looked with eagerness as his eyes combed the street on which the Sailor Scouts had once stood, his heart fell when at last the area that Uranus and the others had occupied came into view.  
  
Gone was the asphalt and the people that once stood upon it, now all that remained was a pile of steel, brick and concrete that stood like a mountain rising to meet the sky, marking it like a grave to the people who could not have survived.  
  
Even if anyone had, the debris would have crushed them and the dust would have suffocating them. Not to mention the power of the black fire itself that had been unleashed.  
  
No.the scouts could not have survived. He was alone. He and his Princess were all alone. And that meant only he stood in-between this evil and his love. Only he, and his powers were useless against such odds.  
  
Tuxedo Mask stood from his knees where he had fallen from when the explosion had occurred. From within his mask, his eyes began to burn like coals and looking down at his hands began to shake as if he had turned cold. A laughing filled the air the same one that had taunted him before. The masked man looked upon the woman, who had destroyed the only hope for the earth; she hadn't even lifted a finger.  
  
"You are pathetic prince; you and this whole little earth. I shall have the privilege of killing you and destroying this planet and knowing that you can't do anything to stop me. Your girlfriends are gone and if everything went as planned so is your little princess."  
  
At that Darien's face turned white and he knew then that what she spoke was true. Pluto had cautioned them that they had eyes and ears everywhere. If they were indeed watching them, then they had known he had left Serena alone.  
  
Good God he had failed her! Again!  
  
Darien's fists came down like a hammer against the rooftop's floor. He hadn't felt the sting that occurred as his fists made contact with brick, nor did he felt the blood that slowly ran down his hand. All he felt was the hollowness in his heart and mind at his love's fate and his stupidity. He should not have come.  
  
What was anger and loss in his eyes before changed into that one of fury and insanity. He was going to take this person out even if it took until the last breath of air in his body. He looked back at her with such madness in his eyes that the Silver Warrior stopped laughing and stood back.  
  
There was nothing more dangerous then a mad man who had lost everything except maybe a mad man who had a power himself.  
  
With every ounce of anger in his body, he began to glow a fiery red. With a flick of the wrist, Tuxedo Mask threw five red roses towards her with a speed that made the Warrior gasp in surprise. That was her first mistake.  
  
The roses landed all around her that as they made contact with the rooftop, they glowed and came alive caging her in a red force field.  
  
With a snarl she unleashed her own silver fire upon the red petals that had her imprisoned. However the silver fire bounced back as it made contact with the red energy fields and shot back straight at her like a boomerang.  
  
She had to quickly reflect it using her powers and as her attention was drawn to this, Tuxedo Mask had already leapt into the air and was now in mid-flight to wards her with his cane unleashed and his body burning with an all out rage. She didn't see the cane extend and coming towards her like a bullet.  
  
The energy field that encaged her started to dissipate and disappear and the Silver Lady began to look around for her prey. She found him.a little too late. The moment she had spotted him was the same moment the cane collided right into her shoulder. The power of the impact sent her sprawling back into a brick wall and landing onto the pavement below with a soft thud.  
  
Darien landed onto the street below just a few feet where Lexa had landed. Tuxedo mask straightened and came towards the woman with his cane in one hand and his rose in the other. His eyes were on fire, which meant nothing would stop him from doing what he wanted to do. He was so furious that he had only one thought.  
  
Destroy his enemy.  
  
The hurt and the pain he was in was overwhelming and all the pity and mercy he had, his knowledge of right and wrong were misplaced and only the anger and hatred remained.  
  
He was going to put an end to her and all of her evil with her.  
  
In all his anger and rage he never, not for one moment, recalled the other two creatures that had stood to the corner awaiting their command. Lexa pulled herself into a seating position and noticed that the Prince was within moments to strike her down once more.  
  
With a silent command, she ordered the Damons to attack.  
  
Without any sound, the Damons began to run towards their intended victim. However, Darien in all his madness had followed Lexa's movements and a warning bell entered his mind.  
  
The Damons!  
  
Turning quickly from his initial target, he scanned the area for the other two creatures. He only saw the one. With quick movements he sent two roses hurdling like arrows towards the silver creature that was less then 50 meters away. As they two roses mahe their way home, the Silver Damon was thrown across the street and into a pile of debris that had fallen before with the fatefull explosion which made another piece of the wall above lose its hold and came tumbling down on the unsuspecting Damon, trapping him in tons of debris.  
  
That should hold him, Darien thought. For awhile.  
  
Scanning for the other demon he didn't see nor hear a stone move. All there was, was a deathly silence as the moon from above shown below.  
  
The masked man looked for any silvery shine deep within the shadows where he knew the creature waited. Meanwhile the Silver Warrior had gotten up from her fall, her face in full fury. This pitiful human was not going to defeat her!  
  
In silence and in a blur of black silver, the Black Damon finally showed itself. Darien didn't have a chance to even catch sight of the creature as it knocked him in the stomach sending headlong into a building that to some luck, maintained its glass. In pain and bleeding from the cut he received from the broken glass, Darien stood up and faced his opponents.  
  
No one noticed that the moon seemed to glow a moment, making the debris filled streets grow brighter just for a split second. Then suddenly as the black Damon was going to lunge again towards the prince, the moon seemed to explode with light, making the darkness dissipate only leaving faint shadows in deep crevasses in the streets and tumbled down buildings.  
  
The Silver Damon, who had just come gotten loose from his confines, shrank back into the shadows as if the light burnt him. Even the black creature that before just a moment ago seemed indestructible shrank bank as if the light was deadly.  
  
Lexa looked up towards the brilliant light and for a moment became blind as she struggled to get her bearings and those of her creatures.  
  
"What is happening? What is this?" she screamed into the air.  
  
Then the ground began to shake as if the earth had come alive. The mound of debris that had covered the scouts where they had stood seemed to take on a life of its own as sounds those resembling lightning crashes came from deep with as the ground began to split and silver light seemed to peek through from its depths growing until all was bathed in silver light from above and below.  
  
All sense of direction was lost as the light blinded everything and everyone. Darien's sense of balance left him as another earthquake shook the ground from beneath him and he fell to the floor.  
  
He had no idea what was happening as he lost sight of the Silver Lady and the two Demons  
  
Was this it? Was this the end that the Future King of the Earth had predicted?  
  
Then abruptly, without warning, the light faded. Tuxedo Mask hands quickly came to his eyes and hoping his eyes could get used the darkness again. He was still seeing bright spots that blocked out the darkness and everything else.  
  
Then a warm feeling washed over him that in reaction made him close his eyes letting the heat surround him and penetrate his mind, soul and body. In a moment he felt cleansed and without pain. He felt like he had come home, complete. There was only one thing that could make him felt his way.  
  
With a moment's hesitation, from the fear of being wrong, he opened his eyes again and was surprised he could see. He looked to where the Silver Lady had been and saw that she also had regained her sight and was staring with astonishment over her face. Darien too followed her gaze.  
  
At what he saw, his heart leapt, his eyes starting to fill with tears. For just about 100 hundred yards a way, where the mound of debris had fallen on the scouts from the wrath of the Black Damon's powers, stood his Silver Angel.  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	16. Lord of the Abyss

Chapter 16 - Lord of the Abyss  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
AN: Here is the next instalment to this story. I hope everyone is enjoying it. And again thanks to all who have been with this story from day one. Please don't forget to read and review.  
  
Sailor Moon is not owned by me, I am only borrowing the characters to create this story. Other characters in this story are my creations.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
She stood like a silver goddess among the debris of steel mortar and bricks, shining like noonday sun. Her eyes glowed silver blue and her hair took on a silver shine. Darien just stood there as his eyes were transfixed to this beloved sight.  
  
It took a moment before Darien noticed that Serena wasn't Sailor Moon, nor was she just plain Serena. Catching breath he realized that this was someone from the past.  
  
This was someone that had been trying to break free from Serena's own mind for almost a year. This was Princess Serenity true to her form.  
  
Princess Serenity looked at the sight that lay before her as the silver crystal, within the locket she held tightly in front of her, glowed a brilliant hue of silver.  
  
For a moment her eyes returned almost blue as she caught sight of her love, but returned, once she saw the Demons and then glowed with fierceness as she caught sight of the Silver Lady standing at the battle's edge.  
  
Slowly the silver glow that surrounded her from the locket, dissipated leaving nothing but her and the moon's light above  
  
"Who are you and how dare you attack this world and my Scouts?" Princess Serenity's voice echoed angrily through the night air.  
  
"I am known as the Silver Lady, Princess. We will destroy you and this world." The woman replied back with such a coldness that could even freeze hell's flame.  
  
"I will not let you do that." The silver angel spoke.  
  
"Who is going to stop me.you? Your pathetic Scouts couldn't stop me and when they tried look at what has happened to them. They are dead and you are about to JOIN THEM!" Lexa screamed.  
  
As she spoke, Lexa hurled herself into the air and threw silver darts, the same ones that had trapped and almost killed Darien the last time. The arrows whizzed through the air flying straight and true towards its victim. Serenity stood still and silent not moving an inch to get away from them.  
  
Darien watched in horror as the ice darts swept towards his beloved.  
  
What are you doing Serena? Move already. Protect yourself! His mind screamed out.  
  
With almost no time to spare Darien moved to his shirt to pull out this rose. About to throw and deflect the darts, Darien suddenly found himself frozen to his spot.  
  
What gives! He said to himself in horror as he found he couldn't move. Silently he watched as the ice darts flew towards his Serenity.  
  
Serenity, calmly and without fear, stood and looked directly at them.  
  
Within a foot of meeting its destination, the darts suddenly burst into back flames letting only a faint rustle of the wind catching Serenity's hair.  
  
"What the." Lexa stared confusingly.  
  
"You have disobeyed me Lexa. I said for everyone but her." A voice whispered darkly within the nightly sky.  
  
Lexa paled a ghostly white, as she seemed to recognise the unearthly voice. "I am sorry My Lord. I.I.I.got carried away. But I have done what you asked.the Sailor Scouts are no more."  
  
Suddenly a black fire seemed to burn from out of no where a few dozen feet from where Serenity stood, within moments the fire vanished leaving a man clothed in black armour almost mirror like to Darien's past self, a sword hanging from his hips.  
  
This man wore a black cloak to match his armour, yet his hair as it caught some of the moonlight above, gleamed a dull green.  
  
As his gaze locked with his warrior, his eyes became like black coals, igniting a cold black flame within its depths.  
  
Darien looked at this tall warrior and a sense of familiarity tingled in the back of his mind. He had seen this figure before, but when?  
  
The figure lifted his eyes from the Silver Lady and met those of the Silver Angel standing upon the debris mound that had once held her friends. Darien noticed his eyes grow soft and warm as those dark amber eyes beheld his beloved. Those were they eyes of a man in love.  
  
His eyes narrowing dangerously, and said. "I don't know who you are but you will pay for what you have done."  
  
The black figure turned his head and cold hard hatred showed upon his face as he saw the prince only a few yards away.  
  
"Ahh yes the Prince of thieves. Nice of you to be in attendance. I shall enjoy watching you suffer most of all. And I will start by taking what you prize more than anything in this life as you did with me." He said as a cold and malicious smile grew on his face from the thought of the pain he would be inflicting.  
  
Darien looked at him confusingly. "What do you mean? I don't even know you."  
  
The smile grew wider as he replied, "I am surprised by that Prince Endymion. However though you may not remember me. I know you very well."  
  
With that the dark figure looked towards the Black Damon, who had been waiting within the darkened shadows of the street, and sighed.  
  
"You know I tire from all this conversation. A little action is called for." At that with a faint nod the Damon leaped from the shadows and raced towards tuxedo mask.  
  
Tuxedo Mask on cue tried to move and again he couldn't budge. It seemed that who ever this evil monster was had somehow made his body freeze in place. The demon was fast approaching and there was no way he could stop it. He was in trouble.  
  
The demon quickly approached the caped figure, with its hair waving and eyes sparking black and silver, Darien knew that the demon was powering up and ready to unleash its black fire upon him. The dark figure only laughed diabolically at Tuxedo Mask's dilemma.  
  
The demon was only a yard away when it suddenly a silver beam struck the black Damon and exploded into silver dust. Everyone turned at once and looked towards the direction it had come from.  
  
Serenity's form was glowing again, as her eyes were closed tightly in concentration and her hands cupped tightly the glowing locket.  
  
"You have forgotten that my powers are more then enough to deal with these demons." Serenity's soft yet stern and powerful voice said.  
  
"And you, if I must." She whispered as her silver eyes locked with those of the black armoured figure.  
  
"It is nice to see you again too Princess Serenity. It has been a long time." He greeted, the destruction of his demon letting it pass.  
  
At that Serenity's brows came together as she tried to concentrate as to where that voice and face came from. She knew him. Yet the name and relationship he was to her escaped her.  
  
"I know you." she asked and stated at the same time.  
  
He smiled kindly towards her and nodded. "You must recall some memory of me, after all I am your betrothed."  
  
At that Darien's head snapped up and looked to Serena's figure and waited what her response would be.  
  
He couldn't be her fiancé. She was his after all. There was something missing and Darien was going to find out what that was.  
  
Serena stepped back as confusion and uncertainty gripped her. The glow around her dimmed slightly as she asked with a hint of instability in her voice. "Prince Endymion of Earth is my betrothed. You lie! My mother gave us her blessing when I turned 16."  
  
The dark figure scowled and replied fiercely. "Yet it was your father that first brought us together and it was binding and witnessed before both of our courts. The only way it could be broken is if both of us gave our mutual consent."  
  
"Who are you?" Serenity finally replied hoarsely, her mind becoming blank as she tried to recall her memories.  
  
"I am hurt that you cannot remember me." He feigned a hurtful expression. "No matter."  
  
With that he gathered his black cloak and whipped it around. He then approached her, took a hold of her hand, bowed formally as he kissed it and said.  
  
"Let me reintroduce myself. I am Abol, Lord of the Abyss."  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	17. Remembrance and Loss

Chapter 17 - Remembrance and Loss  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
AN: Hi Everyone. Finally another chapter up. It took me awhile but I eventually managed to finish this chapter. If anyone says it's easy writing a long story, then they should try it sometime. I have rewritten this chapter many times, got writers block then had to go back reread the entire story and try to get back the fluidity that comes rarely.  
  
Anyways, enjoy! Sailor Moon and characters do not belong to me except for those I created in making this story.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
************************************************************************  
His amber eyes seemed to glint from the moonlight above as he introduced himself and the way he had bowed and kissed her hand had Serenity's mind travel to a time when a man had done that to her at her Birthday Ball on the Moon when her mother, Queen Serenity had wanted to introduce her to everyone in the Silver Millennium, including a delegation from Earth and her betrothed.  
  
She had gotten ready for the ball that night as if she were preparing to meet the Goddess herself. She had always assumed that her betrothed had been from earth.  
  
In fact he had been living on earth, but that did not necessarily make him an earthling. He was in fact a prince from a region that linked one place to another in time and space. Many people had called it the Nether region, Void, Blackness, and even Hell. No one could comprehend a world that stood in-between worlds.  
  
Yet here was a prince that came from such a world and was living amongst its people in the Earth King's palace, training beside his own son, Endymion, who was the same age as he.  
  
With all her grace and training that had been drilled into her, Serenity had glided down the steps as if she could fly and all eyes had turned to her as her name and station were called forth and everyone bowed in respect to the future ruler of the Silver Millennium.  
  
He had stood there in all his arrogance and pride, his armour gleaming in back from the candelabras above. She could tell that he was her betrothed from the descriptions given both by the ambassadors and pictures she had seen. His hair was an almost dark green but it was his amber eyes that had caught Serenity's attention both in the description and in his pictures. She had never met anyone from earth with eyes like that, nor hair that was green.  
  
"Ahh Princess Serenity. It is an honour to at last meet you. I am Prince Abol, son to Chronos of the Abyss." He had bowed as he kissed her hand.  
  
As she had curtseyed, Serenity had racked her brains to place the names with what she had learned in her studies. Chronos had been the Lord of the Abyss and member of the Silver Alliance. Abyss was mostly islands that drifted within the passage of space.  
  
Where as many people had believed and even pictured it to be barren of life, was in fact very populous and thriving with life from the smallest animals to waterfalls and trees depending upon which island one came to. Chronos had been proud of his land and it was indeed a centre point that crossed many worlds.  
  
"Prince Abol." Serenity had greeted back.  
  
Serenity looked on towards her mother who had been talking with the delegation from Earth, caught her daughter's eye and gave her an encouraging smile.  
  
"Shall we dance?" He had asked.  
  
Serenity had swallowed that fear that had been in her throat, had smiled and nodded. And both took over the ballroom as they danced the rest of the night away.  
  
That same fear caught her as she stood face to face with now Lord Abol of the Abyss. Serenities eyes drew together in frustration as she looked at him and compared to what she had known of him and who was standing in front of her now.  
  
He had always been kind and good. What made him change from the caring man she had known to the vile madman that stood before her? Was this because of her? Abol had been Prince Endymion's best friend.  
  
Putting in all her regal manner that she had learned she replied, "I know you Abol, yet I know you not. You betrayed us" she said as other memories formed within her of things she later found out but had been too late to stop.  
  
"I did what I had to do, to ensure us." He stated calmly as if it were nothing more that a business deal.  
  
"You killed millions." Serenity breathed in harshly as she closed her eyes and her face filled with pain at some past forgotten nightmare.  
  
Darien had stood apart from the others and listened. Serenity stood there dressed in her silk white moon gown, looking like an angel. He left his heart grip in pain that was due to Serenity's own heart crying in sorrow. He had no clue to what they were referring to. However, one thing was sure, this was Serenity. Not Serena, not Sailor Moon with Serenity's memories. This was Serenity true to her form.  
  
Serenity's eyes opened slowly and looked upon the man before her. In no more than a whisper she replied, "There was never any 'us'. Perhaps if." She never finished as Abol whipped his head at her words and interjected harshly.  
  
".If you had never met Prince Endymion than we would have been together." He declared angrily.  
  
"However that is something that I can rectify." Lord of the Abyss thundered angrily as he gathered his strength and with a gesture threw black energy towards the unsuspecting Darien as he knelt upon the ground.  
  
Serenity had already seen this and with her own gesture countermanded Abol's energy with that from the energy of her silver crystal.  
  
"You will not harm anyone, not anymore."  
  
Abol looked at his powers disintegrate in front of him and he knew that while Serenity possessed the crystal and could use its powers, there was no way for him to counter it. Still her Scouts were no more and Endymion just a loose end. Serenity may have had her Scouts to protect her before, now she was alone.  
  
Smiling arrogantly and his eyes for an instance warming as his gaze drifted upon her, he waved his arm about as if what she had said was nothing more than a small little spat.  
  
"I guess you may have me at a disadvantage my Love, with your Crystal, and therefore I must leave you for now. Remember this. I know everything about you and where you are. We shall see each other again my dear Serenity." He whispered lovingly.  
  
"Come Lexa, let us leave. We have things to do." With a gesture he disappeared in a trail of black flame and energy.  
  
Lexa just stood there for a few minutes before she realized that she was now alone and vulnerable and thus raised her own arms in a similar gesture and disappeared in silver flames.  
  
Darien didn't move as he quietly observed his angel as her face went from being regal and commanding to heartbroken. Her crystal and broach disappeared from her hands in a blink of an eye, yet even though her crystal had returned to its sleep, Serenity still stood there in her gown surveying the destruction that had taken place there that night.  
  
"My Friends." Serenity whispered as she knelt upon the very mound that had fallen upon her Scouts as if only now realizing what had truly happened that night.  
  
Darien closed his eyes at the saddening sight that had been portrayed in front of him. They had lost very big this night and which would haunt them until the end of time.  
  
Without a sound, Darien stood from his position and walked towards his silver angel as she silently screamed her turmoil both through their bond and in the tiny waterfall that fell from her face.  
  
He knelt beside her and encircled his arms around her. She did not move nor seemed to be surprised of his nearness as she allowed him to gather her head and shoulders to his chest, let her draw in his strength and lift her from the cold ground. Little did they realize that they were being observed.  
Pluto, Keeper of Time, shook her head in despair as she had witnessed the battle this very night. She had so much wanted to join in but had known if she did she knew the effects would have been disastrous.  
  
"Was this necessary Pluto?" A childlike voice whispered from behind.  
  
Pluto turned around and smiled sadly at her companion. "It was. Events are coming too fast to stop now and the true evil has yet still to be faced."  
  
"Must she face it alone?" the small figure, shrouded in darkness, asked.  
  
"She will not be alone. She will have us and her Prince." She replied sadly as if knowing it would not be enough.  
  
"No one else?"  
  
"Perhaps." Was all she said, knowing the events of the time stream were coming to a fork where one would lead to hell and the other to paradise.  
  
"Its all up to you now." She whispered to the sky and moonlight above.  
To be continued.. 


	18. Truths Be Told

Chapter 18 - Truths Be Told  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
AN: Well for a moment I had writers block and didn't know if I could finish this chapter. Well I did so and on with the show. Thanks to all those who have reviewed this story. So far we have had battles and loss. If you thought we were coming to the end of this story well .not yet.  
  
Please read and review. Its nice to know that people are reading this story and are enjoying it.  
  
Sailor Moon is not owned by me, I am just borrowing the characters to create this story. Lexa and Abol of the Abyss are my creations.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
The Lord of the Abyss settled himself onto his throne as the last of the Void's natural light faded away. With a tentative hand he wiped his brow that had been bathed in sweat.  
  
He was becoming impatient for the moment that Serenity would be his. Tonight she had bested him only due to the Crystal she held. Something needed to be done to either separate her from the Crystal or her change in heart. She was too darn powerful, even more powerful than her mother had ever been even.  
  
In his sudden fury, his amber eyes began to glow like an ember in a fire and his fist connected to the first thing that connected with his fist; His hand mirror of sight. With a shatter the glass fell from the frame and fell on the floor like beads of rain sparkling in the candle lit chamber.  
  
Sighing he picked up the remnants and through them to the other side of the room. It didn't matter in the least. All that mattered was his huge Golden mirror that hung in his private chamber.  
  
Suddenly a light began to glow from the other side of the room. Its light silver in nature that he almost believed it was Serenity coming to him at last. Silver Flames exploded and at once before she even appeared, he knew it wasn't her; it was his Silver Warrior.  
  
The Silver Warrior bowed low and careful as she faced her Lord and waited for his command.  
  
She had always been loyal to him more loyal then anyone else in his Kingdom, even after the destruction of the Silver Millennium in which had taken the life of his Father. Even more loyal then his sister.  
  
"You have done well in your destruction of the Sailor Scouts, but you have also disobeyed me in matters concerning Serenity. She is not to be harmed. Understood." He said in a very low foreboding voice.  
  
She looked down and asked. "May I speak freely my Lord?"  
  
He knew what she meant by asking that. His anger was one to be feared in his world as well as his temper. He nodded.  
  
"Why go after her again, my Lord? We have broken free at last from the Void, after a millennium by puncturing through the temporal vortex. We can go any-where, do anything. Perhaps even start again. Don't you feel you owe your people that much? After all that has happened." The Silver Lady trailed off as her Lord's hands clenched and unclenched, as if trying to control his temper.  
  
He closed his eyes and then opened them, its fiery embers dying and calmness returned. He smiled coldly that even brought chills to even the Silver Warrior's spine.  
  
"Are you going against me now, my loyal Warrior? You, who had followed me for so long, after all we have gone through?"  
  
The Silver Lady bowed slightly and replied, "I would never leave your side no matter what your decision. I am just trying to make you see from all angles of what your decision might do."  
  
"Princess Serenity was betrothed to me. And The Earth Prince stole her away. My friend. MY BEST FRIEND! He had known that she was mine. Yet he interfered and took her love away from me. If he had never gotten involved, she would have fallen for me. He shall pay dearly and his precious planet with him."  
  
"And will you also make the same mistake that brought the downfall of the Moon and the Silver Alliance! Killing the very one whom you were doing it for?" Another voice interrupted.  
  
From the shadows a green-cloaked figure appeared, and immediately Abol scowled.  
  
"Sister." he said with hatred in his voice.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I am here to see if you have finally come to your senses after what you have done. To see if the deaths you have caused shocked you back onto the correct path. I see that I was mistaken."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he sputtered angrily towards his sibling. "So the Scouts are dead. That leaves Serenity more open and the Prince more vulnerable."  
  
Desperately the cloaked figure raised her arms imploringly. "Look at yourself brother. Look at the past. Your hatred and suppose love brought you to ally yourself with the enemy in the past and now! You are following the same path you did that locked you and our people here for a millennium and the downfall of a great Empire. Have you not learned anything?" she finished.  
  
Abol's face glowed in anger as his eyes lit up with fury, however his posture and his mind was unfocussed. Hesitant.  
  
For a millennium he knew what he wanted, had spent every waken moment he could to plan and dream of his revenge. Now he was unsure. Looking at the shards of glass for the first time in a millennium he didn't know what to do.  
  
  
  
From his bedroom chamber, the Crystal Mirror flashed brightly then grew dark and cloudy. A low rumble could be heard from its depths.  
  
  
  
Darien looked at the clock as it read 2:00 AM. Shaking his head he got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. It had been three hours since he arrived back at his place, carrying his precious burden in his arms.  
  
Minutes after the enemy had disappeared and she had poured at her heart at the loss of her friends, the silver crystal flared up for just a moment and then died, leaving Serena as he had left her early in the night.  
  
Almost as he left her, anyways.  
  
She had collapsed against him from sheer exhaustion a moment later as he immediately scooped her up in his arms and whisked her away before anything else could appear.  
  
Upon entrance, the guardians were about to speak, when they say the precious load he was carrying in his arms. He had carefully placed her back in the comforts of the bed and covered her as if she were a child.  
  
She did not stir once.  
  
Luna and Artemis had followed him into the kitchen and had made some strong coffee as he told of what had befallen him and the others that night and the loss that had taken place. His own heart had grown guilty that he had not been strong enough to protect them.  
  
The guardians had cried out in despair and were drawn into Darien's arms as he tried to comfort them.  
  
In midst's of tears and anger the guardians cried out their own guilt at not being able to help them when the Scouts had needed them. However no amount of tears or guilt could overlook one fact.  
  
Serena.  
  
Darien walked into the bedroom and saw her as she slept in peaceful slumber, the night's troubles not showing on her angelic face. He knew that once the dawn came she would need him. Would need all of them, of those remaining.  
  
"She is strong, she will get past this. As will we all." A soft childlike voice said, disturbing the silence around him.  
  
Looking around he noticed a small figure in the corner of the bedroom bathed in darkness and shadow.  
  
He took a cautious step towards the figure, but a gloved hand came up stopping him in his tracks.  
  
The moon's light still cascaded into the room as the figure stepped into the light so it could be seen.  
  
The figure held a staff similar to that of the Time Guardian but instead of an orb she held a glaïve. Intuitively he knew who it was.  
  
She was the child that with a wave of her hand could destroy an entire planet, or even a universe, a person who was feared but brought hope. She is both creator and the destroyer.  
  
She is Sailor Saturn, the Soldier of Destruction.  
  
And Darien couldn't have been happier to see anyone more in his life in these desperate times.  
  
"Hotaru!" he whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	19. Awakening

Chapter 19 -Awakening  
***************************************************************************  
  
AN: Chapter Nineteen is here. I do not own Sailor Moon, only borrowing the characters to make this story. Everything else is my creation.  
  
It may be awhile for the next chapter to come up as I am in the midst's of other things that need getting done. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R.  
  
This chapter answers some questions you may have had from the beginning and others that pertain to more questions. Have fun!  
  
***************************************************************************  
Morning came quickly to Tokyo as Darien held his morning coffee out on the balcony overlooking the city. The sunrise gave little comfort as its warm rays touched and tried to warm the now cold heart of the Earth Prince.  
  
He had lost his parents, his childhood and now his friends. He couldn't bear thinking what would happen if he lost his last link to his heart. She was his Silver Angel, the last pure light penetrating his growing cold heart.  
  
What was he? What use was he?  
  
He knew. Nothing.  
  
Looking inside he saw the small figure of Hotaru, in her human form, leaving the bedroom. On her arrival late last night, she had indicated that she would sit up and protect her so Darien could get some sleep. Talk could wait until morning. He hadn't argued, he was only glad there was someone there to help.  
  
Of course there was Pluto, but she hadn't been a big help. When he had proposed the question some days ago regarding which she would choose, her duty to the crown or her duties as time guardian, she had stated that she had already chosen, Darien had surmised that she had chosen to stick by her princess and protect her.  
  
Was he ever wrong! If she had chosen to be by them, she would have shown up and protected the Scouts. But she hadn't and the Scouts paid the heavy price with their lives.  
  
He would never forgive her.  
Pluto looked at the time stream and sighed heavily. No one understood at what she was trying to accomplish. No one had ever really understood what she went through time after time except Queen Serenity.  
  
She always did what she had to do to preserve the timeline at all costs, no matter the pain, no matter the loss. This was her job, this was her duty and duty was everything.  
  
Then why did you let the Sailor Scouts die? A little voice spoke from the depths of her mind.  
  
What of her duty and obligation to them?  
  
True. She had foreseen this happening. She could have prevented it. Like she prevented the Future King from being killed.  
  
They were her friends. She should have. But she couldn't.  
  
The time was drawing closer and everything had to be in its proper place. The true enemy would soon be revealed and the countdown towards the end would take place.  
  
Life or Death?  
  
Gazing into the stream, even she, the Guardian of Time and Space, did not know.  
The dark penetrated the halls of the fortress of the Lord of the Abyss as Abol gently gazed at his love in the mirror. She was sleeping so soundlessly and innocently that he couldn't help but smile to himself.  
  
Was his sister right? Was he killing her, his serenity?  
  
Sighing he turned from the golden mirror that hung from the stonewall in his private chambers. Gathering his cloak, he took a seat in a throne like chair and looked up at a painting that hung several feet from the mirror.  
  
It was a picture of him and Endymion riding after some game. It had been painted when they had been young men, neither one had met Serenity then though they both had known that Abol was betrothed to her.  
  
Closing his eyes in agitation, his hands came up and rubbed the pounding at his temples. He recalled when he had received a visitor to his door some months before the terrible battle that had taken place. His father had gone on a visit to the Moon Kingdom and Abol had been left to attend the Kingdom.  
  
The visitor had been beautiful, hair as red as fire and eyes as dark as the abyss. She had called herself the Duchess Andrias. She had been the one who had told him of her own love lost to the hands of the Moon Princess. Together, she had said that they could tear the lovers apart.  
  
Little he had known that she had been using him to gain secrets of the Silver Alliance and power that only he or his father had access to, but by then his heart had been filled with thoughts of revenge and longing for his betrothed and not even the signs deterred him away from his prize.  
  
Taking his head between both of his hands, slouched on his chair in grief.  
  
The so-called Duchess had even lied about her name and it wasn't until after the first attack he realized his mistake. Beryl as she had been really named had used her feminine charm and own anger against him. He had shown her the only access way through the abyss to the nether region of darkness and pain. She had given it the name, Negaverse.  
  
The land of Abyss was the aperture of many doorways through dimensions and space, and also had an access way to the gateways of time.  
  
It was through his land that the evil had its gateway into the universe and it was by his own hand that opened the tunnel to Earth. The evil empire had went through his own Kingdom leaving death and destruction.  
  
There had been no escape as Beryl had used her powers to close all the portholes into and out of the Abyss, forever sealing the people and him in a ruined land.  
  
Now here he was again.  
  
His people cried out for justice, but who was to pay the price.  
  
He looked at his hands and then to the mirror. His heart knew the answer but was he ready to listen.  
  
So deep in thought that Abol didn't see the mirror flicker darkly nor seem to see the faintly outline of a figure suddenly appear, darken then disappear with in the mirror's depths.  
****  
  
My Daughter.  
  
Serenity looked out into the garden of the palace as her mother joined her.  
  
"Hello Mother. I had almost forgotten what the gardens looked like. They are as beautiful and full of irresistible aroma, just as I remember."  
  
Serenity.  
  
"You are leaving aren't you?" was all she said as a tiny tear sauntered down her pale cheek.  
  
My little Moon Princess.  
  
"Will you ever come back?" she asked as she turned around and saw her mother bring her hand up to gently stroke her daughter's cheek.  
  
Serena.  
  
"I will miss you mother." she said as she walked into her mothers waiting arms and hugged her.  
  
Sailor Moon.  
  
"I am all of these. And yet none." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes as they flowed like a river in droplets.  
  
I love you.  
  
"What is to happen to me? Who am I? Who will I become?" she asked as the scenery around her started to fade and the darkness appear.  
  
You are one.  
  
"Please. All these memories. These feelings. I need to know? Please mother. I need you. I can't do this on my own.  
  
You are free.  
  
***  
Hotaru looked at the sleeping figure of her princess as she re-entered the room. Darien had left the apartment sometime ago; to pick up some supplies as Artemis and Luna went with him to put the families of the Scouts in a trance until all was certain.  
  
She held a cup of hot chocolate and sat on the chair that had been placed the night before beside the bed.  
  
Earlier that morning Luna had asked her; why hadn't she come sooner? All she could do was raise her shoulders and shake her head. She did not know the answers, only Pluto did. All Hotaru saw was the need for her to be there to protect her princess and perhaps for something more.  
  
The powers of Saturn have laid dormant within for many millennium. Something was stirring within her. Her true powers were awakening. Not since the time Pharaoh Ninety had awakened within her, had she felt this way.  
  
Sailor Saturn was afraid.  
To be continued. 


	20. Remembering the Past

Chapter 20 - Remembering The Past  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
AN: Hello again. Chapter 20 is finally UP!!!!. Now I know most of you have been wondering when will she put up the next one? I am sorry. I had mentioned I was getting busier. But this story will continue that I can promise you.  
  
Again and I do not own Sailor Moon. I am only borrowing it to make this story. There I said it. Now on with the show! Don't forget to R&R.  
  
One other note. Thanks to those reviewers that have stayed with this story from the beginning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The lady of Avalon looks at the crowded people before her and sees their 85 cent offering and the stuffed cat named Tinkerbell who at this moment was looking as if it wanted to be anywhere but here, for the return of the Sailor Scouts.  
  
She looks at the mighty Elora Dannan and smiles wickedly. "Wait." She then takes some cotton balls and put them into her ears hoping the piercing sound of the distraught almighty master won't explode her eardrums as she continues with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As if the word alone had some power, from the corner of her eye, Hotaru saw the figure on the bed stir slowly then raise. Gone was Serena's golden hair only to be replaced with strands of the purest silver, her face seemed to radiate a more maturity and as she raised her self to the floor, she seemed a little taller.  
  
"Hotaru?" the angel whispered as she looked around the room to get her bearings.  
  
Her face was encompassed with calmness and serenely as if last night had never been. "What has happened? What are you doing here?" she continued as she lifted her hand to her head showing her weakness.  
  
"My lady?" Hotaru began. "Do you not recall what took place the last night?  
  
Serena or Serenity, Hotaru couldn't be for certain, looked at her with questions in her eyes and also a deep sadness that could even make the desert weep.  
  
"I do.Afterwards I am uncertain as to what transpired." She said in a whisper that Hotaru had to lean forward to capture her words.  
  
Hotaru frowned slightly as she noticed a different colloquial speech being used by her friend. It sounded more regal, more like something she would hear from Pluto or .  
  
She stopped in mid-sentence. Was this Princess Serenity speaking?  
  
"Princess? Serena?"  
  
The figure that stood tall and stately took her hands from her face and looked upon the human guise of Saturn who waited patiently as one so young could wait.  
  
The figure of Serena stood dressed as she had the previous night; her nightgown flowed and rippled in the faint breeze from the opened window. Looking more deeply into her eyes, Hotaru noticed that no longer were they the blueness of the sky as Hotaru remembered, they were as silver as the purest metal and brighter than a twinkling diamond from unshed tears.  
  
"I am no longer any of them. Both have become one and I am free. " Serenity said as she sat down as if her bout of strength gave up on her.  
  
"Where is Endymion, Hotaru?" she asked in no more than a whisper but the authority in its tone was still in evident.  
  
Hotaru took a deep breath and spoke as commanded, "He has gone to pick up some food and supplies for us. Artemis and Luna went to try and make sure the families are at peace and have not learned yet as what has happened. Until we know there is no sense in worrying anyone. Even your parents and brother are going to be given the false memories of you going away for the next few months."  
  
Serenity only nodded and said nothing further as the door handle wiggled slightly and the sound of a key thrusting in told the occupant that someone had returned. Serenity continued to sit on the chair that Hotaru had been using as the little figure gave a small smile and walked out of the room to help Darien with the groceries.  
  
And to tell him of her. Serenity thought to herself. She got up and went to the sliding doors and stepped out to the balcony to see the sun above her. As if on key, her stomach rumbled slightly and she smiled, but only barely.  
  
Rae always said that her stomach had its own mind. Then she would laugh as her stomach grumbled in response.  
  
"Rae!" she whispered to herself as the last night horror weighed her heart down.  
  
"She may have not always shown it, but she loved you and considered you her best friend above the others." A voice broke into her misery.  
  
Turning slightly around, she saw her love in the doorway, holding a hot chocolate filled with an over abundance of marshmallows. He only made that for her when she was feeling down and needed a smile.  
  
Closing her eyes she grabbed on to her memories and slipped them away as she faced her Prince.  
  
"I always knew that. She only wanted what was best for me. All the girls were family to me!" And at the 'were' as she said it, new tears formed in her silver eyes, flashing them like tiny stars weeping in the night sky.  
  
Upon seeing the sparkle, Darien put the mug down and drew his silver angel into his embrace and let her weep as she had done the previous night. He held her, mumbled soothing words into her hair and caressed her until finally the weeping subsided and she withdrew from him and looked once again at the city below.  
  
"You know." Was all she said.  
  
He understood immediately and nodded. Hotaru had told him that that Serenity had awakened, but the one look on her face told him that his Serena was also there. What had been plaguing her for the last year was over and she was indeed free.  
  
"Endymion. What happened last night?" she asked.  
  
Startled at her use in his past name was immediate covered up by the horror in her words. He couldn't bare to tell her the details of his failure. Nor how he witnessed the final moments of their friends.  
  
Serenity looked at her love and smiled, "Endy, I know your trouble. You can't hide it from me. We are all responsible for this loss. But not more so than me. If I had been stronger the memories and the merger would have happened a long time ago and we would have been ready for this. I would have been able to tell everyone whom we were facing. SO please. Tell me."  
  
He heard the command, sorrow and guilt in her voice and nodded his head. He told her of how he had made it in time to see the black creature wreak its power at the girls and there had been no time to do anything.  
  
The girls had been helpless and he had been too far away to help. He also told her how he had lost his sanity when the woman had told him they had taken her as well and his heart couldn't take anymore. Suddenly as if a new strength had been unleashed he fought the Silver Lady head on until Serenity's appearance.  
  
He told her that after the battle he had brought her to his apartment and of Saturn's appearance. After he had done he was about to leave when Serenity held on to his hand .  
  
"You are still troubled, yet I know this has nothing to do with what happened last night but of something that was said." It was a statement of fact and there was no use in deniying it.  
  
He nodded and taking the hot drink, he led her inside and onto the sofa where he laid Serenity against his shoulder caressing her shoulder.  
  
"He said that he was your fiancé. How can that be when we had been together for so long? His animosity almost feels genuine as if he really did have a reason to be angry. Also why does he seem to know me and accuse me of steeling you away?"  
  
Takeing a shuddering breath, Sernity started to speak.  
  
"When my father was still alive, he and his friend wanted both their kingdoms to be united. His friend was Chronos, the Lord of the Abyss. So they plotted when I was just a newborn that I would someday be wed to his three-year-old son at the time, Abol. When I had turned thirteen was the first time I heard that I was betrothed. My father had long been dead by then. At first I didn't think of it until sometime later when the first dreams of love in the eyes of a teenager became evident, it was then I went to my mother to question her."  
  
She stopped and looked up into her love's eyes and tried to sooth away the pain.  
  
"That was when she told me. At first I didn't like it the idea of not being able to choose my own husband. My mother though, had told me that the betrothal was only in good faith if both us both went through with it. If for any reason I did want to be with him or he with me, we could call the arrangement off, or so my mother told me. She mentioned that both Chronos and my father had agreed to these stipulations. I went along with it and finally met him when I was fifteen and we did become friends, but it was not a month later that I would meet you that I called the arrangement off. Chronos who had kept his appearance in the court smiled sadly but wished me happiness whomever I was to choose and that he was sorry it wasn't his son. I didn't know the reason at the time, but Abol took it really hard, a lot harder then it should have been. When we became betrothed when I turned sixteen, his heartbreak turned to anger, especially on you.  
  
"Why me?" Darien asked confused. "I have never seen him before last night."  
  
Serenity looked at him strangely and clutched her imperial crystal in her hands. It glowed softly and as she touched him, hidden memories came back to him, from his early childhood, the faces of his parents and friends. His friends.  
  
As the memories surged within, one thought stood more prominent. Abol had been part of his court, but more importantly, Abol had also been his advisor, his confidante.  
  
His friend.  
  
To be continued. 


	21. Return

Chapter 21: Return  
***************************************************************************  
  
AN: Finally the next chapter is finished. I know its been long between chapters. I have been so busy. Enjoy the chapter and don't for get to read and review.  
  
Sailor Moon is not owned by me, I am merely borrowing the characters to make this chapter.  
***************************************************************************  
Within the Gates of Time, the lone warrior looked upon her mirrors and sighed. The future looked a little less morbid as a faint glimmer of hope came when it seemed all was lost.  
  
Still, there was a lot yet that had to be accomplished before the final decision. However the first step had been completed. Pluto reminded herself.  
  
Now the others will follow.  
  
"You know the Prince is not pleased with what you did. Or should I say not did. He blames you for the Sailor Scouts death." A small childlike figure appeared from out of nowhere, startling the Time Guardian.  
  
Regaining her composure she turned around and faced the young Scout of Destruction.  
  
"I do not answer to the likes of the Prince. Whatever his opinion of me, I do what I must. The Scouts deaths were inevitable. In all possibilities, I had seen their destruction thus destiny had them die. There was nothing I could do." Pluto almost yelled the last part.  
  
"Calm yourself. This isn't like you. I know the guilt and sadness this has brought you. I have only one question. Can they be brought back?" The small figure asked.  
  
Pluto shook her head in despair and replied in a whisper. "I am not sure."  
  
Saturn looked at her mentor with a knowing look. "You do know, Pluto. I can see the look in your eyes."  
  
Pluto looked back at her time mirror and lowered her shoulders in defeat. "There is one way but only if it is found."  
  
"What of the Silver Crystal? Serena had brought them back before. Why not now?"  
  
Pluto laughed at that and shook her head slowly.  
  
"She is not facing death, is she? All other times she herself had been near death, just as her mother had been when she sent everyone into the future."  
  
Suddenly Pluto frowned as if noticing something for the first time. "Hotaru? Why did you come?"  
  
Hotaru let out a long sigh.  
  
"My powers are building. I did not want to mention it to Darien or Serenity, for they have enough to worry about. I have powers of my own that were granted me from my planet. These are the ones that were handed to me, the same ones that I almost used during the battle of Pharoah Ninety." Hotaru shook from the chill that crawled up her spine from the memories of that time. She would not like to repeat that any time soon.  
  
"The call of the culmination is at hand and my powers are heeding it. I can control them for now, but if it continues as it is, I may not have any choice but to do what destiny has handed to me."  
  
Pluto nodded in understanding. She had expected this and was terrified by it. The powers of Saturn, one never knew what would happen if released. The last time Saturn had been forced to use her powers, a whole galaxy had been destroyed, but that had been ions ago.  
  
Saturn turned around and quickly said, "I must get back before they know I am missing. Serenity has awoken and preparations are at hand."  
  
Pluto looked at Saturn and nodded, "I too must leave. Tell the Princess I will see her as soon as I have finished with my task."  
  
Saturn looked at Pluto as her tiny face frowned slightly. Lifting her shoulders in defeat she disappeared.  
  
The Guardian looked once more into her mirror then walked into the Mists of Time and was gone.  
Serenity looked at the clock as it read five in the afternoon. She had been "ordered" by her future husband to stay still as he cooked one of her favourite dishes. The smell trickled into the living area and her stomach grumbled in response.  
  
Luna, who had been lying on her mistress' lap, chuckled at the embarrassed look Serenity had given her.  
  
Yeah. Some things always stay the same.  
  
Serenity sighed as she watched TV. She was better, that was a fact, but her heart was still heavy with sorrow at the loss of her friends. She had sworn that she would avenge them with Abol's defeat. However something in the back of her mind made her question herself.  
  
With the complete return of Endymion's and her memories she remembered Abol's friendship, his kindness and his deviousness when he turned traitor against the Silver Alliance.  
  
Upon hearing that Beryl was about to attack the Moon, Chronos had tried to get back to his world but the doorway he had always used crushed in on itself as soon as he had entered. He was never heard from again.  
  
How could he have betrayed them like that? His own father! Sure he had been angry with her and Endymion, but to join with Beryl!!  
  
Serenity sighed, as she pushed the memories away. Now was not the time to dwell on the past. Her thoughts must be towards a future. Her future: one without her friends.  
  
At the thought, silver tears began to form and trickle down her porcelain face and dropped to her companion on her lap. Luna looked up, as she felt the moist droplet, at her charge and shook her head sadly.  
  
"Please Princess. Things will always work out in the end. They always do." She said with positive meaning.  
  
"I know. But they don't appear to be right at this moment." Was all Serenity said.  
Darien looked onwards from the kitchen to his love as he witnessed this touching scene. He may have been his friend, but what he had done did not compare to the pain what Abol was doing now.  
  
Abol would pay by his hand. That he swore.  
Within the dark halls of the Abyss palace, Abol looked deep within his crystal mirror and shuddered from the coldness that seemed to creep up his spine. His guilt was in evident across his face and its pain showed deep within his eyes. After so many millennia, he finally knew what he had done and was afraid.  
  
How could he have been so stupid, so blind at not realizing what Beryl had really wanted?  
  
She herself had been succumbed by Mettalia's treachery many years before, in exchange for power and glory. She herself promised him revenge. And in good faith she had given him this magic mirror that could see anyone, anywhere. Yet she had then betrayed him and had made sure that no one else could use the heavenly gates and thus destroyed them and his people.  
  
Wallowing in self-pity, he never heard the cloaked figure appear nor her silent appraisal of him until she spoke.  
  
"Have you finally come to your senses, brother? Its not too late to make amends."  
  
He didn't even bother to take his eyes from the mirror as he watched his princess wipe her tear soaked cheeks. He took one last look at his love and tore his eyes from her figure. For many minutes he stared at the cloaked figure as if assessing and confirming something. Then suddenly he looked down to the ground like a person in defeat and nodded once.  
From the shadows, a figure all in silver stepped into the light and carefully departed the Lord's chamber in secret. The Silver Lady looked back a moment and smiled her pleasure. Her Lord has returned. They had a lot of to make up for what they had done, but she knew that together, the Kingdom would survive.  
  
With that she turned back and walked down the hall to make preparations.  
Within the depths of the mirror, the image of Serenity disappeared and in its place came a angry red mist that seemed to lift from the mirror itself then turned to black. An image suddenly appeared.  
  
Her hair was that of crimson, as the long ebony material flowed like that like ripples in the wind flowed from either side. Her ruby red lips came together in anger. Her green eyes sparkled like emeralds in fury.  
  
They would all pay for their treachery. It was time to return.  
  
To be continued. 


	22. Home is where the darkness is

Chapter 22 - Home Is Where the Darkness Is.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
AN: Hi there everyone. I know what you are going to say except. Well its about time! You are correct. I am sorry for the hold up on this chapter but as all of you know writers block and having a lot of other stuff to do happens to us all. Anyways thanks to all who have read this from the beginning and those who are only just tuning in now. I appreciate the support you have shown. Now on with Chapter 22!  
  
Sailor Moon isn't mine, only borrowing it to make this story.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Serenity had retired early, with lots of nudging and sweet talk from her prince and guardians. She hadn't felt particularly tired but somehow she fell asleep almost immediately. Darien looked in on her from time to time making sure she was safe and Luna barely left her side, taking her place at the foot of the bed.  
  
That left Artemis and Darien alone for most of the time until Hotaru appeared with some more groceries and several rentals. It had been agreed that Darien could no longer stay away from work and school since his apartment was the only place they had right now. Darien had first argued that he wasn't going to leave Serena alone, Artemis argued that Hotaru was more than capable of looking out for the princess.  
  
It was true that in reality he had to get back to work and he also had many group assignments left to finish but at least his finals and classes were done for the semester.  
  
In the end reasoning won out especially when Hotaru indicated that until they knew what they were going to do, he had two people to support, considering Serena's parents thought she was gone for the summer to relatives in America and Hotaru was in reality still only a child and her only family were the people in this room.  
  
Little droplets of water fell from Hotaru's eyes as she remembered the loss of her adoptive parents.  
  
Artemis looked sadly at Hotaru and nodded his understanding.  
  
Serenity.  
  
Serenity, from the depths of her slumber, suddenly she came awake. Her eyes opened and looked around the chamber as the moon's silvery glow penetrated through the glass windows and held her in its warm embrace. Looking down upon the bed she saw her beloved friend lay on top of the covers.  
  
Taking a deep breath she relaxed slightly. She could have sworn that she had heard her name.  
  
It must have been her imagination. She thought as she smiled to herself. She should not have had that extra piece of chocolate cake that Darien had baked for dessert after supper. Shaking her head she patted her tummy and was about to turn on her side when she heard it again.  
  
Serenity.  
  
The voice was no louder then a whisper but it penetrated to the very depths of her soul. She knew that voice. Being careful not to disturb Luna, she got up from the bed and cautiously made her way to the window to peer out.  
  
Princess.  
  
The moon seemed to glow brighter as Serenity looked up to her past home, its very light giving her the strength to go on.  
  
Without knowing she was doing she continued to look at the moon and replied to the faint voice.  
  
"I am Serenity." She whispered as not to wake Luna or disturb her friends and love out side the chamber. "Who are you?"  
  
The moon seemed to glow, for a split second, brighter than the sun before going back to its normal shine.  
  
You know who I am child. Come to me.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
Home.  
  
With that she voice became silent and the moon seemed to darken slightly.  
  
"Home?" Serenity murmured to herself.  
  
Suddenly her crystal began to glow from the bedside table. Picking up her broach she opened it to look at the stone. Its power glowed even more brightly as Serena's touch seemed to trigger its power. With one final thought she whispered. "Home." And in a blinding flash the crystal encased the Moonchild and disappeared.  
  
Hotaru awakened in a flash as she felt the incredible energy coming from Serenity's chamber. She looked around quickly picking up that Darien was still asleep as was Artemis. With stealth like a spider, Hotaru almost ran to the bedroom and opened it to find Her Princess gone.  
  
Luna was still asleep.  
  
Damn! Her Prince was not going to like this one little bit. Going to the window she looked out and noticed that the moon had become brighter as if its goddess was happy again to see her child again.  
  
Goddess!  
  
In that instant Hotaru knew where she was and with some concentration she transformed into Sailor Saturn and transported herself to the one place she prayed that her Princess was.  
  
Morning came quickly as Darien awoke with the rising of the dawn and looked to the make shift cot that Hotaru had been using the last few days. It looked rumpled as if Hotaru had just got up. Smiling, Darien shrugged and assumed she had gone to looking in on Serena or that she was in the bathroom.  
  
Yawning he slowly got up from the couch and trudged into the kitchen like a sleepwalker and put on the coffee pot. He had a group meeting early at the library and then off to work at the hospital for the afternoon.  
  
Even though he wasn't yet an intern yet, one of his professors at the university who was a doctor at Tokyo General had insisted for him to work along side him as an assistant both at the university and hospital three times a week.  
  
He was really liked and soon other doctors and even the nurses had him do odd jobs from bringing files to working the database system. He enjoyed the work and learned what being a doctor was all about.  
  
Making sure the coffee was brewing he went to his bedroom and quietly opened it to peer at his sleeping beauty. With a small creek the door opened wider to reveal.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Darien rubbed at his tired eyes and again scanned the room to see if sleep was playing tricks on him. He looked to the window, then to the bed and found no one except that of Serena's guardian sound asleep and oblivious to anything that happened.  
  
Shock, worried and every other emotion that existed went through Darien like a bullet hitting its target. With a show of anger that would even make Jupiter cringe she shouted.  
  
"Luna!"  
  
Both Luna and Artemis, who had been on a nearby chair sleeping, almost jumped straight through the roof when the baritone voice echoed throughout the now almost empty apartment.  
  
Artmemis racwed through Dairien's legs as if hell were after him. "What happened? Where is Serenity?" Artmeis and Luna said in unison. Darien glared at both of them and said. "I don't know? I was hoping you would be able to tell me since you had spent all of last night with her."  
  
Luna looked at the bed and around the small bedroom. "Oh no. She is gone."  
  
With that Darien's face turned from anger to sadness and hoped that she had only stepped out and not his worst fears.  
  
Serenity opened her eyes and looked around. Blackness was all she saw as the ache in her head started to throb.  
  
"Where am I?" she said almost to herself but prayed that someone would hear her and respond as her soft whisper echoed throughout.  
  
Only the growing ache in her head and the darkness around her only seemed to notice her existence.  
  
She looked down at her hands and noticed that she was carrying her broach with the silver crystal.  
  
As if reading her mistress' mind, the crystal began to glow softly and slowly penetrated the gloom and blackness as it radiated its silver light. Soon she could make out ruins of buildings and streets.  
  
Slowly she walked what she could only make out as a path or small street that led through once elegant buildings of marble and stone structures.  
  
Where was she? Her mind screamed.  
  
Home. A voice whispered around her.  
  
Like a sunrise in the deserts on earth, Serenity could only stand back in wonder as the first faint of light in the midnight black sky appear. All at once shadows took form and taller buildings in the distant could faintly be made out but still to dark to see how far they were away.  
  
Suddenly like a beam of light, the sun rose and lighted everything making the Moon Princess close her eyes and kneel so that the light would not blind her.  
  
Form many moments all she could feel was the warmth of her crystals glow and the bright intense heat that seemed to surround yet not touch her. With a deep breath she opened one eye then the other, letting them adjust to the new surroundings.  
  
When finally her sight was restored she took a real good glance at her environment. She stopped in her tracks. Images started to play in her mind as memories flooded into her like rivers flowing into the sea. She knew this place. This had once been her life.  
  
With an over whelming sense of loss, her heart cried out in pain at forgotten memories. She had been once happy here.  
  
Now there was nothing but rubble, pain and darkness.  
  
She was on the Moon.  
  
She was home.  
  
Crying in despair, she shrank even lower to the ground, as tears blinded her once more.  
  
"Welcome home Princess Serenity." A voice whispered, faint of sadness etched at the corner of its words.  
  
Through the tears and dust, Serenity looked towards the direction of the voice. A woman dressed in a Sailor uniform stood before her.  
  
"Sailor Pluto." Serenity barely whispered as the darkness and the ache in her head drew her back into unconsciousness.  
  
To be continued. 


	23. Rebuilding of the Past

Chapter 23 - Rebuilding of the past.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 23 is here!!! Let's all cheer!!!!! Now this chapter will all have you scratching you hands in confusion. Now I know all of you thought you knew whom the enemy was.well I'll still keep you guessing. Don't forget to read and review. Thanks!!!  
  
Sailor Moon isn't mine; I am just borrowing the characters to create this story. Abol and the Silver Lady are my characters.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Within the depths of a blackened Universe, a figure in a shimmering gown of black stood at a mirror looking within its imaging depths.  
  
"The fools!" the figure said to herself as her reddish lips twitched at its corners, the closest the figure could come to a smile.  
  
With a wave of her hand the images faded and turning on her heel, she made her way to her make shift throne. Much had been destroyed; her castle lay in ruins at her feet. Her once huge army that could dwarf even those of the human populace were no more; only a handful still claimed their lives.  
  
They never realized that true evil could never be fully destroyed. She had seen the battles that had taken place over the last few years. She had seen the Scouts fight Matallia, the Black Moon, and Pharaoh Ninety just to name a few.  
  
However not one could compare to her now. "Children at play compared to me." She spoke her thoughts.  
  
Emerald eyes flashed her anticipation at the thought of destroying the accursed Sailors. Her long crimson hair swayed like a veil at her back.  
  
"My lady?" a deep baritone voice called out to her.  
  
The figure turned around and saw the shapeless shadow.  
  
"Abol has broken the control I had placed over him. Soon my only link to the Universe of Selene will be discovered. Go to the land of the void and dispose of the traitor and bring me back what is mine."  
  
"Yes my Lady." Said the shadow as it seemed to grow even blacker and disappeared.  
  
"Soon Serenity I shall destroy you once and for all and this time not even Selene will be able to save you." She said as her harsh laughter echoed through out the chamber.  
  
--------- **** ---------  
  
Sailor Pluto caught the falling girl just in time. Carefully she slowly lowered her to the moon's ground. For some reason she had this effect on people.  
  
Chuckling to herself she never heard the figure approach nor sensed that anyone was there before child's voice said. "Pluto what have you done to our princess now?"  
  
Pluto looked over her shoulder in shock. There was Sailor Saturn standing with her arms on her waist and with a look that said it was time for an explanation.  
  
"Dear Hotaru, Princess Serenity only fainted. Being back on the moon and having a rush of memories tends to do that to people." She said sheepishly as the younger Scout only shook her head and walked towards the fallen girl. "I was asking in reference to why have you brought her here?" Saturn looked at the other Scout with some loathing in her eye at not liking what had been done to her charge.  
  
Pluto slowly lowered Serenity to the ground and faced the smaller scout.  
  
"It was time and it wasn't I who brought her here." She said in defence.  
  
Saturn looked at the Time Guardian with suspicion. "Then who did?"  
  
"I did. Princess of Saturn." An angelic voice could be heard from behind them. Both scouts turned around and found what could almost be a small fairy that resembled their Queen from long ago.  
  
"Queen Serenity?" Pluto questioned the small faerie look-alike.  
  
"Yes time guardian. I was Queen Serenity once, a long time ago." The creature stood on a stone pedestal with a light than emanated from all around her like the sun. Her wings were like those of silver dew and her hair was as white as the moonlight's reflection.  
  
"Why my queen?" Saturn at once dropped to one knee out of respect.  
  
"My daughter has finally been reborn and its time for her true self to be shown the way." She said with emphasis as they all heard groaning coming from the unconscious figure.  
  
"Serenity is waking. Do not tell her of my appearance. The crystal will guide her as I will watch from above." She said as she started to vanish.  
  
Saturn all at once reached out to her and asked, "Is there a way to bring the others back?"  
  
Though Queen Serenity's figure had already vanished a voice that could be heard in no more than a whisper told them.  
  
"Life is no more than a fleeting dream with memories. If we can control those dreams than we can change them. Seek the guardian of dreams."  
  
As her words died with the stillness of the air, each scout turned to each other in confusion.  
  
"Who said that? What does it mean?" a similar angelic voice whispered from beneath them as both turned again to their princess who had already sat up with a hand to her head as if in some pain.  
  
Pluto along with Saturn's help, managed to bring Serenity to her feet. "It was the guardian of the moon. As to what it means. it's an answer to a question that I had asked regarding the other Scouts and if it were possible to bring them back." Saturn spoke at once. Serenity only nodded her head in understanding and looked around her as if noting at last at where she was.  
  
"I am on the moon?" her eyes closed in pain wishing that if she opened them it would all go away.  
  
"Yes your highness. The crystal brought you here. As your guardians we followed along. I think you know what to do.and if you are uncertain look to the crystal for answers." Pluto answered her question and then some.  
  
Serenity brought up her hand and turned the still clasped broach towards her. With a small nudge the broach opened and the crystal brilliant silvery glow vibrated around her.  
  
Closing her eyes Serenity concentrated on the crystal's slivery light and immense power that she felt about her and the growing heat that came from her heart.  
  
At once images from the past played in front of her. The summers she spent with her mother on the moon. The endless and extravagant parties that had brought dignitaries from all over the universe just to say they had been. The happiness and peace radiated power from the people and planets themselves, during the time of the Silver Millennium.  
  
This is what she remembered from her past before the destruction and can be again if she believed. This is what brought her awake last night and the images that had played her from day one. She couldn't erase the past pain but she could rebuild and start anew.  
  
"I know why I was brought here and know what must be done. I have run from it too long, for many years I was afraid of this would come one day. I am still afraid but now I understand a little." She said to know one but her.  
  
Serenity opened her eyes and looked on to wards her scouts as they has seemed to take a step back and looking down at her self she knew why. Once again she had transformed into her past self with the silver crystal free from her broach and in-between her held out hands.  
  
The crystal was slowly glowing brighter as her heart began to warm from the crystal's power. Slowly she lifted her hands and closed her eyes and wished for the past to come alive once more. As if reading her heart's desire, the crystal's power flared and enveloped her and the figures before her and soon it seemed the whole moon.  
  
--------- **** ---------  
  
From on earth those people who had awoke with the sun seemed to all glance up at once when it seemed that a new sun had appeared and its glow radiated more light than that of the sun. It was also at that time when Darien and the guardian cats were standing out on the balcony pondering as to how they were going to go about finding Serenity when all had looked up and knew at once that she was safe for the time being.  
  
From the Void, Abol had been seated upon his throne in thought when the mirror flared to life. At once he was off his seat and looked into its depths. There he saw the moon and it's coming to life after many millennia. Looking at the pure light, hope entered his heart and knew that he did have a hence for redemption, hoping it wasn't too late.  
  
--------- **** ---------  
  
Green eyes flared almost crimson as from within the depths of the darkness a figure looked within her mirror and felt the powerful emissions that radiated from the Universe of Selene. Hate filled her as she felt her old enemy. Beryl had been a fool. She wasn't. Her old foe would kneel before her before she died. That she swore by her own life.  
  
--------- **** ---------  
  
When at last the crystal's luminosity vanished, all that had once been stood again. Fragrances that had once been lost now tickled the senses once more. Flowers, plants and other vegetation filled the once bare dusty ground, as rubble and mortar and broken marble were swept away as buildings and streets stood clean and whole. Fountains and watery streams could be heard in the distance.  
  
The scouts looked around in excitement wishing the others had been to see the rebirth of the Moon Kingdom and its wondrous palace that even now could be seen shining from the sun's rays.  
  
Serenity opened her eyes when the power within her slept once more. Was this what the dream that Rae had meant when Serena the teenager and Serenity of the Moon would be united as one or die in trying? Smiling she nodded once to herself. She felt complete, more than she ever did.  
  
Pluto looked on towards her future Queen and smiled slightly. The next sep had been complete but it was still to early to say if the future was secure.  
  
Smiling and laughing like the child she was, not once did she notice the inner thoughts that played within Pluto's mind. Saturn knew somewhat the role she would play for the future but Pluto's was still a mystery.  
  
Still one thing good had been done from the all the pain that had taken place in the last few days. Next they were going to sit down and try to figure the riddle that Serenity's mother mentioned.about memories and dreams. It wasn't going to be easy.  
  
To be continued. 


	24. Family and Enemies

Chapter 24 – Family and Enemies

AN: Hi everyone I am back for another chapter. Sorry I was late on this one. Again I do not own SM, just borrowing the characters to create this story. Silver Lady. Prince Abol are my characters.

Please read and review!

It just couldn't be! Could it?

Abol looked into his mirror and was astonished at what he found.

The Moon Kingdom was restored to its former beauty. For the first time in many centuries, he felt that perhaps the gods deemed him worthy to save. All he knew he had a long road to make amends, starting with his friends.

"Lexa!" he called out and immediately silver flames ignited in the centre of the room that dispersed as suddenly to reveal the Silver Lady.

"My Lord."

She stood as cold as the silver in her eyes but with a hint of a smile on her face as she waited.

"You have served me well these past few centuries as both advisor and leader of the army of the Abyss. Unknowingly you have also served as my conscious and friend. Will you follow me once more and help me start over?" he asked in a low voice, his amber eyes dull and lifeless.

"You don't even have to ask my Lord. Already the lands have felt the light enter your heart. The land and the people know and are ready to stand once more with you. I will stand with you again as I have always."

Abol turned back to his mirror and without a glance back he whispered, "Thank you."

Lexa smiled slightly, a tinge of warmth entering her otherwise silver cold eyes. "Where do you think we should begin."

Abol sighed deeply closing his eyes as the image of Serenity appeared in his mind. "My love" he whispered achingly and he knew where to start.

"We will start where this began a millennium ago. You and I are going to give our allegiance once more to the Moon Kingdom. I also need to talk to Serenity alone."

Lexa looked as a teardrop fell from Abol's tightly shuteyes as if the light was too much to bear. She also knew that Abol had a lot to sort out in his mind and heart and the only one of two people that could give him some peace was the cause of where they were now.

"As you command. We should leave immediately to the moon and I must recommend we bring some protection. I do not know how kindly we will be greeted."

Abol only nodded his head and opened his eyes to look back at the mirror. "I understand, yet perhaps I know of something that may help us out. Leave me. I will be ready in 10 minutes. There is something that I need to confer."

Lexa bowed and disappeared in silvery flames.

Smiling Abol looked into the mirror as it played images of Serenity and her guards on the moon. "Yes perhaps I can redeem myself after all."

Pluto and Saturn had helped their princess to a seat that encircled a lovely marble fountain that seemed to be in the centre of the city square.

Serenity had gone deathly pale as the last of the silver crystal's power vanished into the air. Her paleness and weakness had been the result of using too much of the crystal's power.

"How are you feeling now Princess?" Saturn asked from beside her.

"Tired dear little Hotaru. Tired. However with the rebirth of the moon I feel its power and healing affects on me as if I were its child. I will soon be okay." She informed her guardians as she managed to drink some water the Time guardian offered.

"However first things first. I must hide the newly revived kingdom before the people of earth discover it." The princess closed her eyes in concentration as the crystal reappeared for instant, flared then disappeared as a pulse outstretched from the lunarian royalty expanded until it disappeared.

"It's done." She mentioned as her eyes opened. "Should we go exploring?" Pluto and Saturn were about to say something when a voice, low and brusque seemed to echo through out the court.

"May we join you Princess?"

Turning around, Pluto and Saturn came face to face with the people who were responsible for the deaths of the Scouts. Right before them stood the Lord of the Abyss and the Silver Lady.

With a flick of her wrist, Saturn's glaive appeared in her hands and aimed its head towards that of the murderers.

"On behalf of my planet, I am the Sailor Scout of Destruction. Why does the traitors to the Silver Alliance dare show their face in this holy place?"

Serenity looked up from her seat at the base of the fountain's edge, her eyes glaring brilliantly as her gaze met those of whom she had once called friend.

Pluto had gotten into a defensive stance along with the youngest Scout, blocking any access to their ward. She looked around in the minute area and notices no other signs of activities and no other forms of life other then those of theirs. Pluto looked warily into Lexa's face and noticed that neither her nor the Lord of the Abyss took no offensive positions.

"Why have you come?" Pluto asked, not moving from her position.

If one were to have known better one would have seen the brilliance of his eyes as if his whole heart were in sorrow. Serenity saw this as her heart warmed at the sight of this unsure creature that once stood so proud before her, was now in remorse and in shame at his crimes.

"I …" Abol stopped looked at Serenity and lowered his gaze for once losing the ability to speak.

Serenity waited, as did Lexa who stood beside her Lord. Pluto was smiling on the inside.

Before you knew it Abol had collapsed to his knees and the tears flowed from his face. The once proud Prince became human at that moment. "Forgive." He whispered.

Lexa fell to one knee and lowered her eyes in remorse waiting for her punishment for her traitorous acts.

Serenity stood and quietly motioned Pluto and Saturn to step to the side to let her pass. "What you have done to both my Kingdom and guardians, could only ever paid in full would be your heads as the law states. However I feel you were not in control either back then or now. I feel another presence that surrounds you and tries to break through the control you have gathered to break the spell cast over you."

Serenity slowly walked to Abol until she stood above him. Slowly she raises her hand until it touches his shoulder. "I can free you. Let me heal you so that your heart doesn't seem so heavy."

Abol looks up from the ground with tears in his eyes and nods. "I am sorry." He whispers again. Serenity only smiles slightly and looks over to Lexa who nods her head in approval.

"Do you pledge once more to the crown of the Silver Millennium and uphold your honor and take your place in the Silver Alliance once again?"

"I plege upon my people and of my lands to pledge my service to the crown and accept my place within." Abol said the words his father once took thousands of years ago.

"I will also pledge my services to the crown." Lexa followed her Lord.

"Crystal Healing Activation!" Serenity said as she closed her eyes and once again the crystal appeared in front of her enveloping the group and cleaning the hearts of those who lost their way.

"DRAT!" a woman screamed at her mirror as the scene she had saw exploded in light. "He has escaped my control! It looks like I will have to step up my plans. Come here my fine warrior. Go to the universe of Selene and do what ever you have to stop Serenity and her guardians."

From out of the shadows, with hair like the sun, cut short all around. "I will do as you command my Queen."

"Good Jedite. Be sure you don't fail me as you did with her. I will not be so kind as to send you to eternal sleep."

"I will not fail."

With in a haze of shadows and wind he disappeared.

"How do you feel Abol?" Serenity asked as Pluto and Saturn helped the young Lord to his feet after being bombarded in waves of purified energy.

"I feel like I did back in the old days. Thank you my lady. Though I cannot undo what I did. I will make it up to you and your guardians. And especially to my best friend, and also to you my sister." Abol spoke as his gaze met those of Pluto.

Serenity smiled as Trista and Abol came together and hugged each other. "I knew you could do it little brother. I foresaw this."

Serenity looked at Pluto and nodded to herself. She knew that Pluto hadn't told them much as to what was to happen. She also knew she had foreseen the destruction of the other scouts and didn't say anything.

"Life is no more than a fleeting dream with memories. If we can control those dreams than we can change them. Seek the guardian of dreams."

A voice echoed through her mind as her gaze fell upon her once betrothed. Then a thought struck.

"Abol?" Serenity said is name to gain his attention.

Abol nodded. "Yes?

"If my memory services me. Your land takes us through many passageways throughout the universe and beyond. Is there a doorway to where the Sailor Scouts are, the Land of Dreams?" she asked her voice shaking with hope.

Abol thought for a moment and then answered. "There once was a way to the Land of Dreams. In a way my people are the guardians to the passageways. However not everyone can pass through the doors and worse still, when Beryl gained my realm, she destroyed all keys in or out. The only reason I escaped from there was through a mirror. Only my father or I had those keys. However there is a chance that the doors will open automatically to the holder of the Silver Crystal."

Pluto could only nod her agreement and Saturn looked sceptical at trusting these traitors. Serenity smiled, her eyes glowing that familiar gleam at thought of finding her friends.

Saturn looked around the newly built city and said, "I guess exploring will have to wait. I suggest that we return to the apartment. Prince Endymion will be wondering where his Serenity is.

Serenity just blushed at the thought of her prince. Abol looked sadly on at the love of his life, in love with his best friend. Looking down on Lexa, he noticed her gaze had never left his as she looked at him in sympathy. She gave him an encouraging smile and he smiled slight back to her.

Pluto looked at the group and nodded. There was still far to go, however another battle has been won. The war for the future has only just begun.

The End of Part One.


End file.
